


What I'd Do without You

by ILOVESMESOMEGLEE



Category: Glee, sebofsky - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Baby, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Complicated Relationships, Dave Karofsky - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Good Intentions, Hope, Humilation, Inappropriate Humor, Intense, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Original Male Characters - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Relationship(s), Past Sebastian is a jerk, Sadness, Sebastian Smythe - Freeform, Sebofsky - Freeform, Secrets, Teen Angst, anxious sebastian smythe, blaine anderson - Freeform, coming to terms, gay relationships, new directions - Freeform, past bullying, struggling for acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE/pseuds/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe hasn't been feeling well – queasiness, headaches, etc. Then it hits him. And it's something he's not prepared for. How does he handle it? Several important OC's. Drama, Romance and Humor. Rated T. I Don't own Glee. WARNING: MPREG. Sebofsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first mpreg. I decided to post on here. I'm slowly but surely going to put up all the chapters to this that I have so far. As said in the summary, this is Sebofsky mpreg. If this bothers you, click out now. You have been warned. :)  
> Thank you for reading :)

Chapter 1

 

"Sebastian, Are you OK? You don't look too good. Seriously man what's wrong-" one of Sebastian Smythe's fellow Warbler's teammates didn't get to finish as Sebastian quickly rushed out of the room to the boy's restroom. To possibly throw up the second time, the last few days.

 

Sebastian had been feeling queasy and nauseous A LOT, not only that morning but for the last week and a half.

 

He had weird stomach pains that never seemed to go away. He kept rubbing at his belly hoping that would take the queasiness away. It worked sometimes, it helped but it wasn't enough. He still felt so DAMN QUEASY! He had a hard time eating but still he tried.

 

But this ended up happening, same thing over and over. Eat, queasy, throw up. It was the same everytime and Sebastian quickly grew concerned.

 

"Ugggggh! This is bullshit!" Sebastian exclaims as he was bent over the toilet on his hands and knees finishing throwing up whatever he ate that morning, eggs and milk. Delicious going in but AWFUL coming back up.

 

Sebastian had no idea what was wrong but something definitely wasn't right...

 

But he couldn't think of anything right now. All he was focused on was that his stomach kept feeling weird and he didn't know why?

 

He gathers himself up off the floor, slowly. Then he made his way back to the room full of Warbler's as if nothing ever happened.

 

This was Sebastian Smythe we are talking about. King of smoothness.

 

"Sebastian, are you ok? Man really? That's like the third time you threw up today. Seriously... Are you all right?" Mickey, one of Sebastian's best friends whispered to him as the Warbler's went back to rehearsing like they weren't just interrupted by Sebastian's sudden outburst.

 

No one in the glee club really liked Sebastian. They all thought he was egostical, snarky and rude. They were right. He was all those things BUT to Sebastian he was so much more. He just wished Mickey wasn't the only who saw that.

 

"I'm fine... It was actually only two times, stupid... Just had a bad breakfast burrito." Sebastian tried to joke around but at that moment his stomach was suddenly tied in knots and hurting really bad. But as usual, he CHOSE to ignore it, instead waiting it out.

 

Mickey looked Sebastian up and down VERY concerned for his friend but knowing Sebastian and how stubborn he is he decided to let it go for now. He didn't believe his friend but he wasn't about to tell him that.

 

"OK cool... Whatever dude. You know with the way you have been throwing up and your stomach issues you would think you were pregnant?" Mickey laughs it off nudging Sebastian's shoulder. Mickey turns his attention from Sebastian to pay attention to the rehearsal.

 

But Sebastian wasn't paying attention to anything but Mickey's words.

 

He knew Mickey was kidding. But something hit Sebastian. After a few minutes, It hit Sebastian like a ton of bricks.

 

.

 

It suddenly all made SENSE.

 

The dreams about babies, queasiness, stomach aches.

 

"No way..." Sebastian whispered.

 

His whole world came crashing around him as he realized what was happening to him.

 

"I'm...no...pregnant?" He whispered in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK SO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT. I WILL MAKE UP FOR THAT :). ITS SHORT ON PURPOSE. :)
> 
> ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT DAVE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> THE STORY WILL GET LONGER AS IT GOES ON. :)
> 
> ENJOY! IF U HAVE QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW. :)  
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! :)

Chapter 2

 

 _"Please for the love of God! Let it be something else! I can't deal. HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?"_ Sebastian is pacing up and down his bathroom in full nervous-mode waiting for the pregnancy test he just took.

 

He had to be hundred percent sure of his possible pregnancy. It all seemed like the biggest joke ever. Last time he checked he was pretty sure he was all male...

 

This whole idea was so far-fetched, until Sebastian started showing signs - nausea, vomiting, headaches, stomach pain. He craved food that he used to HATE such as onions, olives, and pecans.

 

And he couldn't forget the dreams. For the last week and a half Sebastian had been having dreams of babies. Him holding them, playing with a baby. Having a family. He wouldn't have thought nothing of it. But considering he didn't care for kids _AT ALL_ drew up a big red flag.

 

It _HAD_ to have been a sign?

 

It all started to come together. _HE WAS SURE OF IT._

 

So as soon as he got off at Dalton he went to the drugstore and stole a pregnancy test. He wasn't about to explain to anyone why he was buying a pregnancy test. NO WAY. This was easier.

 

He knew pregnancy tests weren't always accurate but he was too embarrassed to see a doctor. He couldn't. The doctor would think he's nuts. Men _CAN'T_ get pregnant.

 

This would have to do for now. If it were possible that he is _INDEED_ Pregnant than he'd get a check-up Until the-

 

DING!

 

The timer goes off as Sebastian has nowhere to hide.

 

Sebastian didn't want to look at the test. It was going to either be good news or bad news. He chanced a look anyway.

 

He bravely got up and walked over and looked at the test. He couldn't believe it. His eyes began to sting as tears threatened to come out. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

 

He swallowed the huge lump in the back of his throat.

 

What he feared the most would become his reality.

 

" _ **POSITIVE"**_ Sebastian read the results out loud. Maybe to convince himself that this was really happening?

 

How?...I...My life is over. Sebastian thought to himself, tears finally streamed down his face and he shamelessly lets them.

 

He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 shall be posted soon.... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! For long chapters :) 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. Thank you! :-)

Chapter 3

 

"I'm…I'm... pre-pregnant... I'M FUCKING PREGNANT! THIS IS A JOKE! ABSOLUTELY ONE HUNDRED PERCENT BULLSHIT! THE TEST IS WRONG!" Sebastian's tears streamed down his face. He has trouble processing this unexpected news. It's the next day, after Sebastian found out his TERRIBLE news.

 

He was in Dalton's Academy's bathroom stall crying his eyes out ALONE, trying to be quiet but this overwhelming news was making it impossible to be calm.

 

He prayed no one would walk in and see him this way.

 

But than again he couldn't think of anyone at that moment.

 

All he saw was how screwed he was. He was a male, pregnant and sixteen. He wasn't ready for this. He had NO IDEA where to start or what to plan. He was scared SHITLESS.

 

Sebastian sat in the stall rubbing his stomach as he cried.

 

This wasn't real. It WASN'T happening.

 

"What AM I GONNA DO?! I CAN'T BE FUCKING PREGNANT! IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Sebastian freaked out but quickly forced himself to calm down and TRY to think rationally.

 

He rubbed soft circles around his stomach praying for an answer.

 

And just when he was about to completely give up, someone walked in.

 

HIS SAVIOR.

 

The one who would be HIS ROCK for now on.

 

"Mickey! I... I... I...NEED YOU! H-H-HELP ME!" Sebastian couldn't control the shakiness in both his body and his voice.

 

He NEEDED someone.

 

He KNEW he could trust Mickey.

 

Sebastian immediately broke down as his best friend stared at him with SHEER concern.

 

He pulled Mickey into the stall as the brunette with soft lovable dark brown eyes lets Sebastian.

 

He was taller than Sebastian but a lot skinnier.

 

Sebastian pulled him with no trouble at all. Shutting the stall behind him, Mickey let Sebastian cry to him. The stall was massive. Both fit well in the stall. Sebastian back down on the toilet and Mickey stood in front of his friend then crouched down comforting his friend.

 

"Bas, what's going? Come on, bud. It's gonna be ok. You can talk to me, but first you NEED to calm down. That's it... Deep breaths in and out. I'll count. 1...2...3..." Mickey Saldino does everything he can to help his long time best friend.

 

Sebastian was frightened.

 

Mickey sensed it and wanted to help.

 

He helped Sebastian take deep, slow breaths. Sebastian's breathing was labored and shallow. He NEEDED TO CALM DOWN. But he was so shaky and nervous. It was hard to control but Sebastian did his best.

 

Mickey grabbed Sebastian's hand thinking nothing of it and held it in his own, caressing Sebastian's fingers softly which in turn Sebastian appreciated Mickey's presence very much.

 

The frightened teen's breathing started to return to normal.

 

Mickey making sure Sebastian was looking at him, Mickey stared right into Sebastian eyes, giving him a warm smile.

 

He flashed his smile as bright as the sun. Mickey meant well. He REALLY did.

 

He cared A LOT for his friend. Mickey is a good guy, with good intentions. He didn't want to see anyone in pain, especially Sebastian. He noticed Sebastian was slowly starting to come around and stopped crying.

 

He smiled inwardly.

 

He'd done his job.

 

Now came the hard part – getting his friend to open up. He knew would be a difficult task.

 

Sebastian was stubborn.

 

But no matter what, Mickey WANTED answers and he was going to get the truth. But question was – would he truly be prepared for what was in store?

 

He sighed.

 

He had no choice. Sebastian needed a friend. So, if he's that only friend, then so be it. He was glad to be.

 

"Oh, Mickey! Thank you! Thank GOD you're here! I MESSED UP! I MESSED UP SO FUCKING BAD!" Sebastian exclaimed but too tired to cry anymore.

 

He had to let this out but struggled so badly!

 

Mickey was confused but didn't say more; instead, he let Sebastian get whatever was on his mind out. He could tell it was IMPORTANT. He waited patiently even though he was DYING to know the truth.

 

He hoped Mickey could help make sense of what was happening to him. Sebastian sighed sadly but reached for his Warbler's vest pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test that he took yesterday.

 

He held it tightly in his hand concealing the little white wand for a bit. He decided to rip off the band-aid and just show Mickey the results, suddenly not caring if it seemed like he'd gone off the deep end.

 

Mickey on the other hand was suddenly VERY nervous but kept his emotions in check. He saw Sebastian reach for his pocket and pull something out.

 

He had NO idea what it was and he had no idea what to do or expect and without realizing it, he held his breath.

 

He was confused.

 

"Mickey..." Sebastian said again, his voice wavering like he was crying but didn't, "I'm in SO much trouble". Sebastian whispered softly, eyes began to water as he opened his palm to reveal a small, white tube.

 

His eyes never left Mickey's face.

 

He'd hoped for Mickey to say something...anything. But Mickey didn't say anything and it ALARMED him.

 

Why isn't he saying anything? Sebastian thought as Mickey looked down and saw the positive pregnancy test.

 

At first he was passed confusion and wondered why Sebastian showed him a pregnancy test.

 

Then it HIT him...

 

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU GOT SOME POOR GIRL KNOCKED UP?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE PLAYING FOR THE OTHER TEAM! I SHOULD SMACK THE SHIT OUTTA YOU! WHAT HAPPENED? GET DRUNK, MET SOME SLUT, AND DID IT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STU-" Mickey was going off, not giving a chance for Sebastian to explain himself until Sebastian had to stop Mickey from more tongue-lashing.

 

Little did Mickey know...

 

He had to make Mickey understand.

 

"Mickey! Shut up! Just shut the hell up! I didn't get anyone knocked up... I'M THE ONE PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT! THIS STICK IS FOR ME!"

 

And there it was – the truth. And neither was prepared for it.

 

Finally out and set free, Sebastian began to feel a TON of weight off his shoulders but at the same time was still scared shitless.

 

"What did you say?" Mickey whispered, not believing what he heard.

 

The young brunette's head was spinning at the sudden shocking confession.

 

"You heard me, Mickey... I don't know..." Sebastian felt like breaking down but he held strong which surprised him considering how ALONE and SCARED he felt.

 

"And why the hell are you reacting like…like, THIS?!"

 

Mickey wanted to laugh because he thought he was being pranked on, until he saw how TERRIFIED Sebastian truly was.

 

He never saw him like that before.

 

Deep down and as CRAZY as it sounded he believed Sebastian.

 

Why would he ever lie to Mickey?

 

Sebastian would NEVER do that.

 

Sebastian may be A LOT of things BUT Mickey knew he was NO liar. Mickey continued to stare at his friend as if he suddenly grew an extra head.

 

So many unanswered questions kept floating in his head until he landed on one to ask.

 

"How…?" Mickey asked puzzled, truly wanting to know how it was physically possible for a male to get pregnant?

 

So many theories jumbled but Mickey couldn't come up with single realistic answer without sounding like a nut job. None of this made sense.

 

He wished it did.

 

That would certainly be easier for his friend.

 

"Do you think if I possibly KNEW how this happened I wouldn't be this upset? I don't know Mickey... ALL I KNOW IS THAT I'M SCREWED! So , do you believe me?" Sebastian tried to think rationally hoping to God he didn't lose his support.

 

Minutes passed.

 

The boys sat in the cold, semi-sterile bathroom, in both contemplative and shocked silence. With no muzak, the silence was both serene and unnerving. In sum, they didn't know how to feel.

 

"You're pregnant…"

 

"Yup."

 

"You're…pregnant."

 

"Yuuuup."

 

"And…you're…"

 

"Mickey, if you say 'you're pregnant' one more time…"

 

"I know, I know," Mickey slowly said, "I'm just…I'm just trying to get my head around it."

 

"You and me both."

 

A fluorescent light flickered a little above them, noisily interrupting this library-like atmosphere. Sebastian humorously thanked the gods above them that a water faucet wasn't dripping. A little smile adorned his face and then just as quickly, vanished.

 

Meanwhile, Mickey appeared to be miles away. Sebastian wasn't sure what was going on in his mind, but one terrifying thought filled his – WHAT IF THIS SCARES HIM OFF?!

 

"Mickey?"

 

No response.

 

"Mickey?"

 

"Y…yeah?"

 

"I'm not crazy."

 

"I know."

 

Pause.

 

"So…?"

 

Mickey sighed.

 

"So, what?"

 

"Do…do you believe me?"

 

Mickey noticed it. He had already noticed it, but the simplicity of this question, then brutal honesty, the child-like NEED to be believed rang through. And it hit Mickey like a ton of bricks.

 

"Yes." Mickey confidently replied.

 

"Yes, I DO believe you Sebastian."

 

For the briefest of moments, Sebastian burst into tears. But, he quickly gathered himself, dreading the time when he might fall apart and REALLY need his best friend.

 

"Oh, thank God. Thank you Mickey."

 

"Of course."

 

"There's no 'of course' about this."

 

"I know…"

 

But Mickey wasn't done.

 

"And…" Mickey methodically began, "you're sure?"

 

"Of course I'm sure!"

 

"Did…" Mickey shifted himself a little, leaning towards his sullen best friend. "you took a…piss test…"

 

Sebastian dramatically sighed. "Yup, I just showed you the test!" And then, he humorlessly laughed, "I hate those damn plus signs."

 

"And you got a plus sign…"

 

"Yeah…"

 

"Let me see it again."

 

Sebastian turned hurtful eyes to Mickey. "What's with this inquisition?"

 

"Can I FUCKING SEE IT?!"

 

Sebastian looked away, shaking his head. He handed the little truth-telling device to Mickey, who took it wordlessly, examining it.

 

"I…" Mickey shifted back to his previous position. "I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but do you know…who?…you know…"

 

"No, I don't." Sebastian lied.

 

"Slut."

 

"Shut up."

 

For the first time since the stunning revelation, the boys smiled. TRULY smiled. It didn't matter that they were in a public restroom with an annoying flickering light and silence. They were there. TOGETHER.

 

Suddenly, Sebastian threw his arms around Mickey! His face was buried in the Italian's neck, lips shaking a little, holding on like barnacles. Barely a second went by before Mickey too encased the pregnant boy in his arms, soothing Sebastian's trembling form. They stood there like that, solidifying their friendship as hands stroked and arms supported.

 

"Thank you," Sebastian muttered, voice muffled by Mickey's five o'clock shadow.

 

"You're welcome, Sebastian."

 

A moment later, arms dropped and eyes roamed each other's faces. Neither boy moved apart from each other very far.

 

"I'll always be there for you, Sebastian."

 

Touched, he merely looked into Mickey's eyes. All too quickly, the moment became what could only be called 'kind of uncomfortable.' The boys separated, but their eyes remained glued…hopeful…SUPPORTIVE…

 

"Come on, Sebastian," Mickey said, turning towards the door, "Let's schedule a doctor's appointment for you."

 

Sebastian smiled.

 

.

 

One of the disadvantages of a doctor's office being opened on a Saturday is that there was a good chance that could run into people you knew. But, Saturday was surprisingly the soonest Sebastian's doctor could see him and Mickey scheduled the appointment. Sebastian clearly did NOT want to see a classmate or a teacher in the waiting room and stood behind Mickey at the Check-In counter. After that dumb task was completed, he asked Mickey to scan the room for anyone they knew.

 

"The coast is clear." Mickey announced.

 

Audibly sighing, Sebastian quickly darted around him and made a bee-line for the nearest chair, unceremoniously plopping down.

 

"Easy, Seb." Mickey said, sitting down himself.

 

"What?"

 

"Go easy, Seb. Don't unnecessarily rush."

 

"Who cares?"

 

"I just don't want anything to…"

 

Sebastian exaggeratedly laughed. "Oh my God! Do NOT tell me that you think rushing to my seat hurt the bab-…" Sebastian cleared his throat and then whispered, "Hurt the baby?"

 

"I don't know!" Mickey replied. And then, he grabbed a three-month old magazine from a nearby table, and added. "Maybe."

 

Sebastian covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his howling laughter. Mickey angrily turned a page in 'Sports Illustrated'.

 

"Shut up."

 

Of course, Sebastian didn't.

 

Another page of Mickey's uninteresting magazine was haphazardly turned.

 

Sideways glances towards the pregnant teen proved unfruitful – nothing gained that was ventured.

 

The boys simply hovered there in time and space, trying to prove to themselves that they were patient. Well, MOSTLY patient.

 

The waiting room was filled with strangers basically doing the same thing – sitting in pairs, desperately hoping a magazine would kill boredom, and unconsciously listening to the tick-tick-tick of an institutional wall clock.

 

In other words, a typical doctor's office visit.

 

"Mr. Smythe?" Two teenage heads turned upwards.

 

"This way please."

 

They stood up to go, but Sebastian placed a hand on Mickey's elbow.

 

"Where are you going?" the pregnant boy asked. But before Mickey could even answer, he added, "Just stay here."

 

"I wanna come with you!" Mickey quietly whined.

 

"No. Just stay here."

 

"But…!"

 

"No." And then, an ornery grin adorned Sebastian's face.

 

"Just stay here. Stay….good boy!"

 

Mickey glared, groaned, and plopped back down in the chair, angrily grabbing his 'Sports Illustrated' magazine. Sebastian chuckled as he strolled back with the nurse.

 

After his vital signs were taken and was escorted to a vacant room, Sebastian was once again left to his own devices.

 

He briefly thought about playing 'Texas Hold 'em' on his cell phone, but quickly abandoned the idea when that brought a painful flash of memory to his brain.

 

"Resident Evil…" Sebastian whispered. He quickly shook his head.

 

The last thing he needed to remember was David Karofsky's favorite video game. Or ANYTHING related to David. It was just too painful.

 

Suddenly, the door opened and a tall, Hispanic man, in white smock, approached him.

 

"Mr. Smythe? I'm Dr. Lechuga." Dr. Lechuga offered his hand and Sebastian politely shook it. With typical medical arrogance, the doctor sat down, gently placed his laptop on the counter, and turned to him.

 

"So? What seems to be the problem today?"

 

Sebastian recounted all of his symptoms to the doctor. He answered a few questions for the Mexican-born man and the two bantered back and forth for several minutes.

 

Then, quite suddenly, the doctor leaned back, staring at Sebastian but his mind was miles away.

 

The pregnant teen found it quite unnerving to be looked at in this way – like he was under a microscope or something.

 

The silence in the room wasn't helping either. Sebastian's right leg began to nervously twitch.

 

"Ah ha!" Dr. Lechuga exclaimed, making Sebastian jump a little. But before he could respond, the doctor spoke up.

 

"I think I know what's wrong with you."

 

Sebastian inwardly groaned.

 

"Well, I've already said that I took a preg-"

 

"You're pregnant!"

 

Sebastian sighed.

 

"Yes, I thought as much."

 

But Dr. Lechuga suddenly began laughing! And not just a chuckle here and there. He nearly doubled over with his officious, egotistical guffaws at Sebastian's expense.

 

The boy was quickly getting annoyed.

 

"Doc? What's so-?"

 

"One in three million."

 

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

 

"Huh?"

 

"One in three million!" Dr. Lechuga repeated, but THIS time, with boyish enthusiasm.

 

"You represent only one in three million teenage boys who have the genetic predisposition to get pregnant!"

 

"Yippee…" Sebastian muttered. But Dr. Lechuga ignored him.

 

"You see," the doctor continued, slightly leaning towards him, "you have all of the…EQUIPMENT, to become pregnant. They just didn't…MATURE, until sperm was introduced to your, uhhh, system."

 

Dr. Lechuga uncomfortably cleared his throat and continued, "Therefore, young man, you will develop a fully developed womb in, say, a month or so, and you will deliver a boy or a girl!"

 

"But…"

 

The doctor cockily smiled, "Apuesto a que tienes un montón de preguntas!"

 

Now, VERY clearly annoyed, Sebastian said, "Yes, I DO have a lot of questions!"

 

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise but stayed silent.

 

"Like, how far along am I?"

 

"Oh, I'd say about five weeks."

 

"Then, why am I not showing at all?"

 

The doctor chuckled AGAIN, "Mr. Smythe, five weeks is not very far along. You probably won't be showing for quite possibly another…four or five."

 

"Oh God…"

 

Sebastian's counterpart remained silent, eager for more questions.

 

"Why did I never…?" I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M ABOUT TO ASK THIS, "Why did I never have…my period?"

 

The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose before answering, "Well, like I said before, your system didn't start maturing until sperm was introduced to your…system."

 

Dr. Lechuga probably went on and on about the mechanics of the human reproductive system, but Sebastian was hardly listening.

 

The doctor's excitement clearly contrasted with Sebastian's dread. He didn't have time to digest what he was told before the elated doctor continued.

 

The doctor proceeded to tell Sebastian all of what to expect and what to do and where to go and why him and so forth. The sullen boy was hardly listening. Hardly.

 

"-in four weeks. OK?"

 

Sebastian came out of his thoughts.

 

"What? Oh, um, OK."

 

"OK then! Just make that follow up appointment and I'll see you next month!"

 

And with that, Dr. Lechuga whisked out the door, like the Wizard of Oz. Sebastian must've sat there for another minute or two. Maybe three.

 

.

 

Sebastian stumbled down the hall, completely dazed. He absentmindedly followed the signs to get back to the waiting room, his thoughts a haze of fear and confusion. Slowly, Sebastian rounded the corner and knew he only had about twelve more feet to walk until he returned to the real world of the waiting room. Step by step by momentous step, the truth had to be told and revealed to the world and he was incredibly thankful that Mickey Saldino was a part of that.

 

He arrived and found Mickey smiling at a photograph in his magazine. Sebastian paused for a long moment, admiring his best friend. His Italian good looks and lustrous hair adorned his nearly flawless face. Sebastian watched his white teeth and his high cheekbones glistening with a sheer line of sweat, admiring something in that damn magazine.

 

Sebastian cleared his throat.

 

Mickey looked up and all but threw the magazine to the floor, immediately standing and approaching his pregnant best friend.

 

"What'd he say?" Mickey asked as he approached him.

 

THE REAL WORLD, Sebastian thought.

 

"Let's…let's talk about it outside."

 

And without waiting, Sebastian all but ran to the receptionist desk to schedule his next month's appointment, with Mickey struggling to keep up.

 

"Slow down, will ya'?" Mickey complained.

 

And just as he was about to complain some more, he realized that, near the entrance, Sebastian had come to a dead halt.

 

"What's the matt…?"

 

Mickey followed Sebastian's line of sight. Ahead of him, pushing a dolly of medical files, was a boy he knew and hadn't seen in a while. But Sebastian's reaction surprised him.

 

"David?" Sebastian asked.

 

David Karofsky stared back at him.

 

"Sebastian!"

 

Mickey watched the two of them momentarily before saying "Hi Dave."

 

Dave didn't respond. Instead, he just stared at Sebastian in the almost desolate office.

 

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked with a confused tone.

 

"I…I…" Sebastian faltered and then cleared his throat. "What are YOU doing here?"

 

Dave pointed to his dolly.

 

"I work here."

 

Sebastian's eyes couldn't have gotten wider. The next thing Dave and Mickey knew, Sebastian was gone.

 

"Sebastian! Wait up! I've got the car keys!"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I am so sorry for not posting in a while.
> 
> So here we are in a flashback. Five weeks before Sebastian got pregnant.
> 
> Keep in mind that this is the past. Sebastian was a jerk but is no longer like this. This is not pretty. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! 
> 
> Enjoy! X3

Chapter 4

 

( Five Weeks Before Sebastian Became Pregnant)

 

"Dave!" Sebastian screamed out Dave Karofsky's name passionately one last time as he and his boy- lover collapse together on Sebastian's bed. Both clearly naked and breathing heavily and exhausted after finishing another round of "making love" as Dave would fondly put it. Sebastian would just roll his eyes.

 

He DIDN'T DO LOVE even if he cared about Dave and he wasn't like Sebastian's other sexual partner. No "emotional attachments" is the way Sebastian Smythe has ALWAYS lived his life, he WASN'T gonna change for anyone.

 

Dave could call this - whatever they were "making love" doesn't mean its true.

 

They weren't even a serious relationship although Dave wanted more... Sebastian called the shots, and ALL he wanted was sex... Or so he repeatedly told himself.

 

So that's ALL they did. Sex. For the past seven months there "relationship" was purely physical and secretive. Both understood but that's not what both wanted.

 

One wanted MORE... while the other was struggling to figure out what the hell he wanted.

 

Sebastian LOVED sex with Dave. The way Dave would take control always turned the Warbler on to no end. Dave was an AMAZING lover, probably the best Sebastian ever had. And Sebastian has had A LOT of lovers so he knew what he was talking about.

 

Dave KNEW everything about Sebastian's body.

 

He JUST KNEW HIM....

 

BUT Sebastian wasn't falling in love... Even now staring into Dave's beautiful hazel eyes, they way the late sun shone on them, making them appear brighter almost angel- like...

 

NO SEBASTIAN DEFITENLY WASN'T FALLING IN LOVE. He couldn't...

 

He realized then and there he HAD to do something about this. He had this realization for a while now but he was just in denial, not anymore he wasn't. This, whatever this arrangement truly was couldn't continue. Sebastian was afraid of this. Dave was getting too attached – OR so he told himself that that's what the problem was. It was just easier to blame someone else.

 

This was supposed to be about sex. Nothing more, so why did Sebastian's heart feel torn as he realized what HAD TO BE DONE...

 

He ALMOST regretted what he was about to do, as he stared at Dave's smile, neither speaking just enjoying the late afternoon in bed. He continued the fight in his head that this was a mistake, ALL OF IT, The sneaking around because Dave isn't even yet out and Sebastian stupidly agreeing to it because he was horny. Sebastian quickly snapped out of it ready to do one of the hardest things he ever had to- break someone's heart. Not just ANYONE – Dave's heart. He didn't deserve it, but Sebastian knew that if this continued, one of them would end up getting hurt.

 

He didn't want that to be him.

 

"Hey you ok?" Dave softly whispers in Sebastian's ear, holding him closer to his bare chest. Dave sensed Sebastian's tension and wanted to comfort him.

 

He pulled the smaller boy closer to him, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's body. This action made Sebastian feel so safe and warm. He also felt disgusted that he wished their situation were different.

 

Sebastian was so close that he could hear Dave's heartbeat in his chest. Slow and steady heartbeats convinced Sebastian that Dave was relaxed, happy and content.

 

Sebastian briefly closed his eyes and focused on the beats before reopening his tear-rimmed eyes. The way Dave was comforting Sebastian, was breaking his heart way too much. He NEEDED to get away and rip off the band-aid. This was best for both. Sebastian had to convince himself of this.

 

To make it easier for his own heartache.

 

Dave will thank me later. Sebastian sadly thought to himself.

 

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Sebastian sighed, pulling away from Dave.

 

He was NOT gonna cry. He had to be strong.

 

Sebastian gets up out of Dave's hold quickly and finds his shirt on the floor and puts it on. Ignoring Dave's stares, he couldn't look at Dave.

 

Not now.

 

But Sebastian could feel Dave's eyes on him.

 

As he was putting on his pants Sebastian could feel Dave's intense stare burning through his soul.

 

"What do you mean?" Dave asked a confused, puzzled look grew on his face. He suddenly sits up in Sebastian's bed very confused as to what was going on. He thought they were fine.

 

He thought wrong.

 

"You know exactly what I mean. I can't be anybody's secret." Sebastian forced those words to come out. A huge lump in his throat.

 

His hands were trembling and so was his entire body as he struggled but successfully but got fully dressed.

 

"You agreed to this." Dave said. "You know I am not ready to come out."

 

"Will you ever be ready?" Sebastian asked Dave finally having the courage to turn around and face directly into the jocks' confused torn scared eyes.

 

The look on Dave's face said it all - sad, watered eyes. Cold, harsh, almost bruising fear. In one word: shock. He clearly wasn't ready to be out.

 

"I guess not. We are done." Sebastian grew stronger.

 

He could do this – blame this on Dave being on the closet. Dave would never have to know any other real reason.

 

"But... Bas..." Dave choked out on the verge of tears. He tries to put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder but the Warbler aggressively shrugged him off. The wounded look that Dave had was TOO MUCH for Sebastian.

 

He had to look away again.

 

How can you do this? You KNOW he's IN LOVE WITH YOU. Sebastian fought those thoughts down. He couldn't think about that.

 

He knew Dave had STRONG feelings for the Warbler.

 

He knew... And it broke him.

 

Something suddenly BROKE and Sebastian couldn't take it any longer.

 

He suddenly grew cold. He had to.

 

"Get dressed. Now. Then we will talk." Sebastian said with authority. His voice no longer shaky. He was the old cold hearted Sebastian Smythe again. And he wasn't sure if that was good or bad this thing. This really was for the best.

 

Dave said nothing and did as he was told.

 

He took a second before getting dressed and just stared at Sebastian as if he didn't know him anymore, which was CRAZY to Dave because if ANYONE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD knew the real Sebastian Smythe, that person would be Dave Karofsky.

 

Dave was the only person who saw through the Warbler's tough, snarky attitude.

 

To everyone Sebastian was an egotistical slut that fucked any man that had a pulse.

 

But Dave knew better. He saw a side to Sebastian that he hardly lets anyone see.

 

To Dave, Sebastian was funny, sweet (when he wanted to be) and a really cool guy to be around. Sebastian could fool everyone else. Dave saw through that entire tough exterior and thought Sebastian was the BRAVEST guy he ever met.

 

It was one of the reasons why he fell for Sebastian in the first place.

 

He was sure he deserved better than something physical and not emotional but then again Dave didn't care that Sebastian didn't do "emotional attachments" which was complete crap to Dave. He didn't care. He was in love. He WANTED Sebastian.

 

Even if Sebastian didn't feel the same way.

 

Dave KNEW what this was when THEY agreed to sleep together all those months ago.

 

But Dave couldn't help it. He FELL IN LOVE AND MADE HIS FEELINGS KNOWN.

 

Maybe that was the jock's mistake? Maybe he got too emotionally attached to someone that could possibly never change or love him back.

 

Dave knew Sebastian had a CERTAIN reputation for being with other guys and usually dumping them after he was done using them.

 

He was surprised at first that he lasted this long with the Warbler.

 

Now he knew the real reason why they lasted so long. Even if Sebastian couldn't or didn't want to admit. Dave KNEW that Sebastian had feelings for him too and was just as scared as Dave was. But Dave knew better than to push Sebastian on the matter, so he left it alone.

 

No one said anything, as Dave FINALLY got dressed putting on the last piece of his clothing – his McKinley letterman jacket. His mind was a pacing so fast. He didn't want this to end – whatever this was.

 

He'd like to think of it as a relationship. At least in Dave's mind it was. But Dave knows Sebastian is right. They couldn't do this. He COULDN'T do this. But he wasn't READY for the world to know him. His life. It wasn't fair of Sebastian to PRESSURE…when he wasn't ready.

 

He no longer was a bully or harassing Kurt or anyone and he was glad he changed but STILL... Letting the world know he is gay. OUT OF THE QUESTION. He WASN'T ready for people's reaction.

 

All the HATE he knew will happen if did come out. In short Dave was TERRIFIED. He wished he could be as brave and open and honest like Kurt or Sebastian or HELL even Blaine but he wasn't. And this tore him up inside everyday.

 

No one continued to say anything as time seemed to freeze and the air became thick and suffocating.

 

The room was UNBEARABLY quiet.

 

Sebastian took the bull by the horns and spoke.

 

Dave stood up arms, away from Sebastian staring at nothing. Not focusing on anything. He tried to hide tears so Sebastian couldn't see him.

 

"Dave- I..-" Sebastian was cut off when Dave turned and interrupted him. Tears rimmed his eyes. Dave didn't give a shit. He was hurt. He HAD to let Sebastian know how much this was affecting him. Deep down Dave hoped that Sebastian would change his mind about this whole thing.

 

Dave knew that was a lost cause though.

 

"Why Sebastian? Why after all this time? You know HOW I FEEL! SO WHY KEEP SLEEPING WITH ME? KNOWING MY FEELINGS. WHY ARE YOU REALLY DOING THIS? I DESERVE THE TRUTH! ANSWER ME!" Dave nearly shouted as Sebastian cowered for just a second but regained his composure. Dave was kind of scary when he was upset.

 

He had every right to be. I'm such an asshole Sebastian thinks.

 

"Sex isn't love." Sebastian whispered.

 

Dave blinked.

 

"I know it isn't…but still…I…I love-"

 

"Well, I don't!"

 

Sebastian turned away and left a dumbstruck Dave in the room.

 

Almost immediately, his eyebrows furrowed and he tugged his letterman coat tighter around his shoulders.

 

Determinedly, he strode after Sebastian Smythe.

 

Sebastian's lips had just begun to quiver when he heard Dave's loud, thudding steps hot on his heels.

 

Sebastian put his game face back on and spun around, just as they were nearing the front door.

 

"So, that's it?" Dave asked.

 

"I don't get a say?!"

 

Sebastian saw the hurt in Dave's eyes and hated it.

 

He saw Dave's massive shoulders in that coat and hated it. He saw…EVERYTHING. And hated it all.

 

Hate. Hate. Hate.

 

"I'm afraid…" And then, Sebastian grew cold again.

 

"No. Go."

 

Sebastian reached for the door but Dave grabbed his hand.

 

Sebastian tried to pull back, but Dave easily had a hold of it and violently pulled the snarky brat to his chest!

 

"Dammit, I love you!" Dave roared, eyes blazing with hurt, passionate fury.

 

"I…I love-"

 

"But I don't…Dave." Sebastian whispered, trying not to look at the jock in the eye.

 

"I…don't."

 

Dave studied Sebastian's face. Sebastian turned away, not wanting Dave to see anything or do anything or keep talking or ANYTHING ELSE! Suddenly, Sebastian exploded.

 

"Just go you fucking closeted jock! GO!" He slammed the door open and did his best to shove the offensive lineman out the door.

 

Dave let himself be slowly pushed, a tear threatening to fall.

 

Finally, Dave was pushed to the threshold of the door and suddenly, he stood erect, causing Sebastian to lose his balance.

 

He regained his composure relatively quickly and eyes met. Dave watched Sebastian's eyes for one full second.

 

"You're so full of shit, Smythe."

 

And before the snarky brat could say anything, Dave turned, left, and slammed the door shut. The echoes of the door died away as quickly as Dave left.

 

And that's when Sebastian collapsed onto the floor, cradled on his side in the fetal position.

 

He was convinced he'd made the right decision.

 

Or he convinced himself.

 

Sometimes, there's no difference.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bas! Hold up! Where you going? Slow down! BE CAREFUL WITH-" Mickey whispers this next part as he is running after his best friend leaving the waiting and a VERY confused Dave Karofsky behind. But he couldn't focus on Dave.

 

"The baby". Mickey was struggling to keep up with a very fast paced Sebastian Smythe. He was a few inches from his best friend and Sebastian did as he was told. He started to slow down a bit but not much. The world didn't need to hear the last part so Mickey tried to be as quiet as possible. They had to keep in mind that they were outside where ANYONE can hear them which is the last thing the pregnant teen needed.

 

Mickey sighed.

 

The young Italian Warbler wanted to know why Sebastian left so quickly.

 

Mickey knew it had something to with Dave Karofsky. And he wanted to know what it was. Mickey personally didn't care much for Dave. He knew about their "secret" arrangement and that was it. And that was ENOUGH for the tall and handsome Warbler. He didn't bother to want more.

 

He is Sebastian's best friend and as such there was hardly ever anything that Mickey DIDN'T know about his friend. They never kept anything from each other. Well ALMOST anything. Some things Sebastian kept to himself and Mickey was ok with that. He had no choice or say. He had to be.

 

He didn't like their arrangement one bit, but kept his opinion to himself. After all he didn't really KNOW Dave. He just knew of him because they never said more than two words to each other. Mickey had no right to judge anyone. It wasn't his business anyway.

 

Mickey was confused about the whole awkward scene back in the waiting room until he stopped running to catch his breath. He put two and two together... He wasn't stupid.

 

He may be slow sometimes but Mickey Saldino was no dummy.

 

OH MY... GOD! NO WAY! SO THIS IS WHY SEBASTIAN RAN? AND WHY I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT DICK IN A WHILE? I KNEW THEY WERE HOOKING UP... THEY USED TO DO IT LIKE BUNNIES ALL THE TIME AND ALL OF A SUDDEN DAVE JUST STOPPED COMING AROUND? DAVE IS... OH MY GOD! HE'S THE DA- …OH SHIT! WAIT – SO DOES HE KNOW ABOUT SEBASTIAN? DIDN'T LOOK THAT WAY TO ME.

 

Mickey's eyes grew wide as a million thoughts swirled in his mind. He wanted answers. He had to go to the source for those answers... Sebastian.

 

He didn't want his best friend to go through this alone. Sebastian needs him despite his feelings towards the jock that supposedly got his friend pregnant.

 

Sebastian ran out of the hospital so quick that Mickey became very worried. All this running couldn't be good for the baby, right? Suddenly Mickey didn't worry about Sebastian's little high school drama. All he cared for at that moment was said baby.

 

Somebody had to.

 

After all, the poor thing was the innocent one in all this. Whatever went on between Dave and Sebastian was really none of his business anyway and Mickey respected Sebastian's privacy. Unless Sebastian wanted it to be, which he CLEARLY didn't or else Sebastian would've told him what happened a while ago.

 

He finally caught up to Sebastian a few feet away in the parking lot where his car was safely parked.

 

Sebastian was breathing very heavily trying to catch his breath.

 

He HAD to get out of there and FAST!

 

Sebastian hadn't seen or heard from Dave since... Since that FATEFUL day five weeks earlier when they "broke up".

 

Sebastian wanted to laugh; to him there was NO real relationship with Dave to begin with. He wouldn't call it a break up. But he didn't know what else it was, and that didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less. A LOT can change in that short amount of time and BOY has Sebastian's life changed! But seeing Dave for the first time since Sebastian cruelly broke the jock's heart brought back so many confusing, hard, complicated feelings that Sebastian couldn't deal. He THOUGHT he was over Dave.

 

But he guesses there was still some part of him that would NEVER be over Dave.

 

Sebastian quickly shakes his head out of thoughts and instead thought of a WHOLE NEW SET of problems.

 

DAMMIT! OUT OF ALL PLACES THAT SON OF A BITCH HAAAD TO WORK IS AT THE SAME HOSPITAL WHERE I JUST FOUND OUT...I'M PREGNANT! WITH HIS CHILD! THIS IS HIS CHILD IN ME! THIS HAS TO BE SOME CRUEL JOKE! NOW HE'LL FIND OUT THE TRUTH AND MY LIFE WILL REALLY BE OVER! I SAW HIM PUSHING THAT DOLLY OR WHATEVER THAT THING WAS FULL OF MEDICAL RECORDS! WHAT IF HE GOES THROUGH MY MEDICAL RECORDS? HE' LL WANT TO KNOW WHY I WAS HERE...NO! NO! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! AND WHERE THE HELL IS MICKEY? I WANNA GO HOME!

 

Sebastian panics, pacing up and down the parking lot waiting for Mickey to show up. But Sebastian was so distracted that he didn't see or hear Mickey behind him trying to calm him down. He thought at one point that Mickey screamed at him to slow down but Sebastian was panic stricken that he thought he made that up in his mind.

 

"Bas! Bas! Calm down! Buddy! What's going on? Think of the baby! You're gonna stress yourself out and harm the baby!" Mickey grabs Sebastian forcefully by the shoulders to snap his friend out of his traumatic state.

 

Mickey lightly shook Sebastian being careful and mindful of the pregnant boy. Who knew how FRAGILE Sebastian's body was to the new thing growing inside him. Mickey again didn't want to cause harm on the baby.

 

"Mickey! He's gonna know! He'll know! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! My life is over! Why me?!" Sebastian sobs into his best friends shoulder as Mickey did nothing but hold him until Sebastian could calm down. Mickey was suddenly very ANGRY.

 

Sebastian was only thinking of himself and no one else and that PISSED Mickey off. How could one be so incredibly selfish?

 

Mickey was flabbergasted.

 

But then again he shouldn't have been TOO surprised. Sebastian could be selfish sometimes. But despite that, his pregnant friend had a good heart which Mickey admired. Mickey had to force himself not to be angry and go off. Sebastian needed a shoulder now. Nothing else. But this was far from over.

 

After a few more minutes of crying and sobbing Sebastian's tears slowly faded into hiccups and he slowly but surely pulled himself together. He thanked God that he and his best friend were alone in the massive parking lot.

 

"Come on Seb, get your ass in the car, we'll talk some more on the drive home." Mickey pulls Sebastian out of the hold he had him in and gave Sebastian one of his world famous reassuring grins.

 

Sebastian with puffy red blood shot eyes manages to smile back at Mickey, feeling TONS better that he WASN'T ALONE.

 

He thanked whoever was looking out for him for bringing Mickey into his life. He wouldn't know what to do if he didn't have Mickey Saldino in his life. He didn't want to imagine a life without him.

 

The two boys got in and settled into Mickey's blue car; him in the driver's seat and Sebastian safely in the passenger seat.

 

Mickey MADE Sebastian wear his seatbelt because of the baby. Normally Sebastian would have argued with Mickey but with Mickey being so protective over the baby Sebastian couldn't help but smile and do whatever his fellow Warbler asked.

 

As they were driving back to Sebastian's place, conversation was at a standstill. The radio was on a low volume and Sebastian and Mickey recounted that morning's and the last couple of week's events.

 

BOTH had so much on their teenage minds that no one knew where to start.

 

Until Mickey spoke up. He slowly approached Sebastian with questions to see if he could get more info on Dave.

 

"Sooooooo…" Mickey started out by tapping his fingers lightly on the steering wheel gaining Sebastian's attention who was mindlessly staring out the car window into the cloudly afternoon sky.

 

Sebastian turns his head staring puzzlingly at Mickey waiting for him to continue. He was so lost in thought that he forgot that Mickey was driving him home.

 

Home...ANOTHER thing the young pregnant teen had to put on his list of worries. He hadn't thought about how his family would handle the shocking news until now.

 

He suddenly felt sicker than before.

 

How am I gonna tell my parents I'm pregnant?! Shit I hadn't thought this through! I'm still trying to process this myself! That their teenage son can have babies? They already don't accept that I'm gay... HOW ARE THEY GONNA HANDLE THIS! Did they already know I can have kids? That's ABSURD! IF THEY HAD KNOWN THEY WOULD HAVE TOLD ME RIGHT? THEY CAN'T KEEP THIS FROM ME... CAN THEY?

 

Sebastian quickly dismisses those thoughts not wanting to focus on the negative anymore and instead focused on the positive... Mickey.

 

"Yes Mickey?" Sebastian forces a fake smile not wanting to worry his friend any more than he already has. But deep inside, all he felt was angry, confused, shocked and soooo many other feelings that he can't fully process yet. It ALL was a stressful blur.

 

"So what exactly did the doctor tell you?" Mickey quirks his left eyebrow in question and smiled which Sebastian found so CUTE sometimes. He begins to relax as he stared at Mickey.

 

Mickey always had that effect on Sebastian and Sebastian was grateful for it.

 

But his easiness didn't last very long as Sebastian sighed very loudly in frustration as he recalled the strange check up with QUACK of a Doctor.

 

Dr. Lechuga rubbed the pregnant teen the wrong way. Maybe it was his strong personality but Sebastian didn't like him one bit. He thought the doctor was a joke and didn't take him seriously.

 

"Hmmm, some Doctor," Sebastian scoffed but continued as Mickey paid close attention. "All he told me was what I already knew... I'm pregnant. According to this JACK ASS"-. Mickey snickered behind his hand trying not to laugh at Sebastian's description. Sebastian saw Mickey and chuckled a little himself but quickly went back to his story. He cleared his throat and continued.

 

"Apparently I have ALL THE RIGHT EQUIPMENT to become pregnant," Sebastian tried and failed recreating Dr. Lechuga's thick accent. That made Mickey snicker some more trying DESPERATELY to keep it together but he was losing control. He couldn't help it. Despite Sebastian's obvious frustrations he was being funny.

 

"Anyway," Sebastian continued unfazed by Mickey barely keeping it together in the front seat. "He said I was born with a utoreus and womb. And it didn't fully develop until I started having sex...despite all that I'm still ALL male which I'm STILL confused. If I was born with female parts wouldn't my parents have known?" Sebastian pondered to himself out loud.

 

That brought up a whole other set of questions for Mickey as well.

 

He was curious too. Did Sebastian's parents know of this discovery?

 

Mickey goes to ask more questions about Sebastian's parents but quickly dismisses that idea.

 

They had PLENTY of time for that but now all Mickey was focused on was the baby and Dave and what really happened between them.

 

Sebastian switches back to his previous story. He couldn't focus on his parents now. He'd get answers soon but not now.

 

"He said I'm five weeks or so... And that in a month's time my underdeveloped womb will grow and I'll have a baby boy or girl in nine months." Sebastian smirked at that. He had NO idea why but suddenly ALL this was sinking in. He was gonna be a teenage parent, delivering a baby in nine months... But suddenly instead of scared shitless like he thought he would feel, he felt... He didn't quite know but he wasn't scared in that moment and it brought out a smile in him.

 

After a few silent moments suddenly Sebastian snapped out of his weird happy mood and got back to reality.

 

"Mickey..." Sebastian whispers so softly and raw and real that Mickey grabs his hand in support. He smiled as Sebastian silently begged him to get out his emotions. Sebastian was distracted by their conjoined hands. He felt so safe holding Mickey's soft hand that he couldn't help but think of Dave when he did this.

 

I miss you Dave. Again Sebastian shakes his thoughts away from the McKinley athlete and focused more on his friend and the present.

 

Sebastian already made his bed with Dave so to speak. He NEEDED to move on. Even if it was harder now that he's pregnant with his ex-lover's kid. He needed to find a way to make it through... without Dave.

 

"How am I gonna hide this..." Sebastian points at his soon to be big belly, FROM EVERYONE? NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT THIS! A TEENAGE BOY HAVING A BABY! THE PRESS WILL EAT ME ALIVE! I'LL BE PERSCUDED FOR BEING A FREAK! NO ONE CAN KNOW! ESPECIALLY-" Sebastian was cut off by a surprisingly calm Mickey who squeezed Sebastian's hand tighter.

 

"Dave? I know he's the… you know. AND put all your worries to rest. NO ONE will hear from me about this baby. And you're NOT a freak. Don't talk like that." Mickey whispers, in a knowing kind of way. He figured now would be the time to let Sebastian know about Dave and how he would NEVER tell anyone Sebastian's secret.

 

Sebastian's eyes couldn't have gotten wider.

 

"H-how did you know? Sebastian questions but he didn't quite suspect or know how to react to Mickey's sudden outburst.

 

Mickey was laughing! Full on deep filled laughter!

 

Sebastian was annoyed at being laughed at and didn't think this was funny at all. But he found he couldn't be mad at Mickey for long.

 

His laugh was contagious and soon Mickey AND Sebastian were both LAUGHING!

 

After several long minutes later and there laughter died down, both were in a good mood. No sadness as they wiped their tears joy from their eyes.

 

Mickey had to go back to paying attention to the road while Sebastian felt TONS better.

 

He NEEDED that.

 

It relaxed him.

 

Mickey was relaxed too.

 

The sun began to shine brighter.

 

"How did I KNOW?! YOU SERIOUS, BAS?! YOU WEREN'T VERY DISCREET OR SUBTLE WITH YOUR FLINGS!" Mickey exclaimed happily. "You two were ALWAYS sneaking around! It DOESN'T take a genius to figure out you two were fucking. BY THE WAY, what happened between you two? I haven't seen Dave in such A LONG TIME... Did something happen?"

 

AND JUST LIKE THAT Sebastian's good feelings were wiped away, wiped by simple curiosity. There was tension in the air again.

 

Mickey asked an innocent question but Sebastian felt betrayed somehow. OF COURSE it wasn't Mickey's fault. He didn't know the whole story, and Sebastian knew that was his fault for not being honest with his best friend. But then again whatever went on was between Dave and him. So that's why he didn't tell or bother to tell Mickey anything.

 

It wasn't that he didn't trust Mickey. He did. More than anything or anyone on the planet. Trust wasn't the issue. And to tell the truth Sebastian didn't know what really was the problem. And that bothered him. He couldn't just bring himself to be honest because that would mean he had to admit to other truths about his relationship, or rather ARRAGEMENT with Dave Karofsky. And that's something the young, pregnant was NOT ready for. And he was afraid he would never be ready for. Also he guess apart of him was afraid what Mickey might think if he knew what Sebastian was up to. Sebastian cared what his friend thought, he didn't want to dissappoint Mickey because Mickey was his only friend who gave a damn about him and he didn't want to lose him. He knew Mickey didn't get along with Dave. Sebastian hated the hostility between the two people he cared about the most in the world. But he couldn't do anything about it despite his best attempts in the past to try to make things civil. Besides what goes on between Dave and Mickey is their damage not his.

 

As Sebastian pondered over his guilt about his arrangements with Dave he realized he HAD to tell Mickey something, ANYTHING because the longer he stayed silent the more awkward and weirder in the car it was becoming as the two stayed silent lost in thought. Sebastian wasn't or didn't want to go into full detail what happened five weeks ago. It was still TOO painful to even think about. He desperately wanted to change subjects but also knows that Mickey wouldn't drop it unless he told him something.

 

Sebastian heavily sighs as he begins to speak. Mickey looks over at his best friend patiently waiting for him to speak. Mickey was on pins and needles waiting for Sebastian to explain his story. It was none of his business but if Dave hurt Sebastian like Mickey feared he WANTED to know the whole story so he could know whose ass to kick first.

 

Mickey Saldino wasn't a voilent person. Not at all. Not one violent bone in his body. But when it came to the people he cared about, especially Sebastian he wasn't above whooping ass to protect his friend from the world. He vowed to himself that he would do whatever for Sebastian because to Mickey that is what makes a good friend. Someone who is there through the hurt and pain. Mickey was concerned that his best friend was going through more pain than he was letting on. He wanted to do what he could. And if that meant kicking the shit out of a certain McKinley high school jock, then so be it.

 

Mickey was ready. All Sebastian had to do was say the words.

 

Too bad he would be dissappointed by Sebastian's next sentence.

 

"Look, Mickey I love you," Mickey smiles wide at that almost cockily. Sebastian rolls his eyes but continues, "but I DON'T wanna talk about this. I'm soooo tired that all I wanna do is go home. So lets drop it OK?" Sebastian asks as nicely as he possibly can as he sits back in his passenger seat and sighs heavily exhausted the early events was making him very tired. He just wanted to go home and crawl under his sheets and pretend that this was all a bad dream. But there was NO WAY that was going to happen. He had to face it.

 

He was a pregnant boy. A pregnant teenage boy who was carrying his closeted ex's baby. It was official, the universe was against him.

 

To say Mickey was dissapointed is an understatement.

 

"But Bas, what happened? You could tell-" Mickey was cut off by a clearly upset Sebastian.

 

"MICKEY I SAID DROP IT! I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT HIM OR THIS ANYMORE! ITS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS ANYWAY!" Sebastian was so pissed off that he is breathing heavily. Staring at Mickey so much anger.

 

He looked closer and what Sebastian saw broke his heart instantly. He didn't mean to get angry. All the stress was eating at him.

 

Mickey was hurt. Sebastian never yelled at him like this before, dven when Sebastian would get mad at Mickey. It was never this angry.

 

Mickey just stared at Sebastian as if he didn't know him while Sebastian felt even more guilty for snapping.

 

No one said a word for several of longest minutes of both boys lives. The tension in the car reached new levels of awkwardness and tension.

 

Mickey continued to drive as they were almost to Sebastian's house. And Sebastian continued to feel bad for snapping at the one person he could trust.

 

After several more long moments of silence Mickey was the first to speak. He was hurt no doubt but he understood Sebastian's stress and he didn't want to be mad at his friend anymore. It doesn't excuse Sebastian's behavior when all Mickey was trying to do was help but Mickey got that Sebastian was going to need a friend during the next few months since no one but them knew about the unborn baby.

 

Mickey wanted to be that somebody for Sebastian. He couldn't help it. He had a soft spot for the young Warbler.

 

"I'm sorry Bas, I was just trying to help." Mickey whispers so low that Sebastian ached from the emotion from his friend.

 

"I know you were Mickey, and I appreciate you. I REALLY DO. I'm so sorry too."

 

In that moment the best friends stared at each other as unsaid were exchanged between them. No one spoke. No one needed to.

 

They both silently forgave each other just like that.

 

Both were grateful for the other and that there friendship was strong enough to withstand anything. They were gonna be OK.

 

After the argument and the friends making up things calmed down as they drove some more in a comfortable silence. Both thinking about the day's events.

 

Ten more minutes passed as they finally made back it to Sebastian's house but neither were in a hurry to go inside. They just stayed in Mickey's car taking a few more minutes to talk amongst themselves.

 

Sebastian was grateful that Mickey wanted to talk more with him.

 

He wasn't ready to go inside and face his parents or the truth. He had to eventually. He is aware he has to sooner or later.

 

But for now he's happy to have Mickey Saldino - his savior here with him distracting him for a limited time.

 

"Mickey, what if Dave finds out? I mean now that I know he works at the hospital, what if he goes through my medical records? Or worse... I have to go there a lot. What if he sees my growing belly? He'll ask questions why I'm always there! He can't know!" Sebastian bites his lower lip in nervousness.

 

He was too exhausted to have a full freak out. That didn't mean he still shouldn't be worried.

 

Mickey being the calmer one of the two simply held up his hand, a sign for his friend to stay silent as he spoke.

 

"Sebastian, dear calm down. The baby remember?" Mickey speaks so gently that it causes Sebastian to breathe in and out slowly as he clutches his flat stomach where the baby is barely felt. Sebastian did as he was told.

 

"First of all, Dave CAN'T go through your files. Its illegal for him to. If he does he'll be for sure fired and they'll throw his ass out". Mickey smiles maliciously at that image. He wants to laugh but he thought and instead laughed internally.

 

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks still nervous but slowly calming down.

 

"Would I ever lie to you?" Mickey gives Sebastian a knowing smile. Sebastian can't help but smile back.

 

"Point taken." Sebastian says as he shifts in his seat. The afternoon sun shining in the windows casting a bright glow in the car.

 

"And as for the rest of the stuff your worried about, don't worry WE will come up with a plan for all of it later. Lets not go insane now. I got this. WE GOT THIS. WE'RE GOOD". Mickey winks playfully at the teen next to him.

 

Mickey didn't seemed fazed at all. But Sebastian was a different story. He was a bundle of anxiousness though he tried like hell not be. But Mickey's enthusiastic mood set him right and he decided to trust Mickey.

 

Mickey seemed like he knew what he was doing. Sebastian hoped he was right.

 

After awhile of just sitting in the car and talking about anything other than Sebastian, or Dave or the baby, Mickey had a question on his brain that he couldn't get rid of. He didn't know whether to laugh or what. It seemed inappropriate but he had to know. So he decided to ask anyway.

 

"Sebastian don't hit me or anything but I'm curious about one thing and I'm kinda afraid to ask but Ill ask anyway." Mickey looks up into his friends brief confused eyes which made him smile again.

 

"What?" Sebastian was instantly annoyed at Mickey's smile. Too many teeth and he had a sly look in his eye which usually meant trouble.

 

"OK... Here it goes... You... Um... Have...A... You know right?" Mickey struggles to speak as he tries not to laugh at his ridiculous question. He already knew the answer but he had to be sure.

 

"A what?" Sebastian asks obviously confused at what Mickey was getting at. He didn't like this one bit but he let his friend continue.

 

"A penis right? You got one right?" Mickey blurts out waiting for Sebastian to answer.

 

"A penis?! Really Mick? Of COURSE I HAVE ONE! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT!"

 

Sebastian stared at his friend as if he grew three extra heads. He was so floored and confused to why Mickey would ask such a thing. Then it hits him why he asked.

 

Sebastian wanted to be furious. He really did. He found he couldn't be at his friend's curiousity. He just wanted to know. Why Mickey wanted to know. Sebastian wasn't sure but he sure was going to find out.

 

" I'm asking because I wasn't sure how the baby was gonna come out." Mickey stares at Sebastian once more totally serious.

 

"OH HOLY HELL! YOUR RIGHT! I DIDN'T THINK TO ASK! HOW IS THIS Sebastian points at his stomach, GONNA COME OUT?! I DID NOT THINK TO ASK! I'M SO STUPID!" Sebastian freaks out one last time as Mickey once again tries to calm down his jittery, shaky friend.

 

"Bas quit it! Your not stupid. There's always a C- section. So there, you have nothing to worry over." Mickey calmly speaks as Sebastian stares into his eyes and knows he isn't lying.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief.

 

"Your right Mick. Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry I'm such a mess". Sebastian apologizes.

 

"Stop that Bas! You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm here to help. Its no problem." Mickey suddenly but gently grabs Sebastian's hand in a show of support.

 

Sebastian felt so safe when Mickey would hold his hand. Like nothing could touch them.

 

He felt the same way with Dave. But Dave was different. He just was. Sebastian forced himself to stop fawning over something that HE ended and focus on the now. The present with Mickey. He had no choice anyway. He had to.

 

"Besides if you cant have a C-section maybe the baby could fall out your ass?" Suddenly Mickey roared in laughter ruining a perfectly sweet moment with his humor. But then again that was Mickey. He never meant anything by it. Its just sometimes Mickey tends to say the wrong thing at the wrong time sometimes. But than again this is why they were such good friends. Sebastian got Mickey and vice versa.

 

"Shut up! Way to ruin a moment asshole! Sebastian playfully slaps Mickey's arm as both continue to laugh their asses off! Breaking tension that was left in the air.

 

After a few more laughs both boys were suddenly so happy that neither one wanted it to end.

 

Mickey came up with an idea. He wanted more time with Sebastian and he checked his watch. It was only 12:30pm. It was WAY too early for Sebastian to head in. Sebastian wasn't ready to face the music inside his house just yet.

 

"Hey lets go visit the love birds Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean!" Mickey screams in excitement. Sebastian groans not liking the idea at all but he would rather choose that than over going home.

 

He could handle Kurt a lot better than his parents.

 

He says nothing. Choosing not to fight Mickey on this. Mickey knows how much Sebastian dislikes Kurt. He understands. Sebastian almost dislikes Kurt as much as he hates Dave. But none the less they were all friends and civil when they needed to be.

 

Mickey liked Kurt and Blaine. He always made sure the four got a long just fine. He didn't want to lose anyone.

 

He liked all three equally. Mickey was peace maker. He didn't mind it at all.

 

"Ok I'll take that as a "yes, good idea Mickey! Lets go to the Lima Bean where our two best friends are." Mickey says excitedly as he turns his car on and pulls out of the Smythe's driveway.

 

Sebastian says nothing and pouts at Mickey as they head off to the Lima Bean.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

"Mickey! Sebastian! Hi, guys! Over here!" Blaine waves with a dazzling grin that could light up the whole world over to the pair of friends that just walked in the Lima Bean. After several minutes of arguing and protesting Mickey finally convinced (or more like practically shoved) Sebastian into the coffee place.

 

Sebastian obviously didn't want to be there but Mickey made him. Mickey was very VERY charming when neccesary. He would just have to softly caress Sebastian's hand and flash him a goofy smile which he did when he wanted his way and just like that, Sebastian is putty in Mickey's hands. And he mostly got his way when he turned on the charm which was another reason why Sebastian liked him so much.

 

Damn him. How the hell did I let Mickey talk me into sitting with Princess and Blaine? Sebastian thought as they reached closer and closer to the McKinley couple. They were sitting and holding hands being all "couplely" at the entrance of the Lima Bean.

 

Mickey at that moment turns around and flashes that smile that always warms Sebastian's heart.

 

Ah. Now I remember. That DAMN smile. Why does he have to be so nice and grin all the time? Sebastian thinks just as they were a foot away. As they were approaching Kurt and Blaine, Sebastian remembers something that stops him dead in his tracks.

 

He grabs Mickey's arm kinda harshly as Mickey stops in the middle of the coffee shop. Mickey stares at Sebastian confused for a second until he sees the Warbler's face.

 

A cold crushing shocked almost scared look was written not only on Sebastian's face but his body as well. His body shaked and Sebastian's face was very pale at the moment.

 

Mickey quickly grew concerned.

 

"Bas, what's wrong?" Mickey asks in a hushed voice pulling Sebastian to the side so they can talk in private for a moment.

 

Kurt and Blaine watched this unfold with heavy concern of thier own. But they let the pair speak in private. Well Blaine did. Kurt on the other hand kept staring over, trying to read thier lips. Of course being a few feet away didn't help him in the noisy coffee shop.

 

What is going over there? I'm not one to eavesdrop but I noticed Sebastian has been acting differently lately... More than usual. I can't put my finger on it, but I KNOW something is up! And I intend to find out. He's my friend after all, I may not care for his attitide sometimes. BUT he's still a friend." Kurt ponders as he takes a sip of his luke-warm coffee. Still watching Sebastian and Mickey gesturing frantically back and forth. Both looked worried. Kurt focused more on Sebastian though. Something about his demeanor threw Kurt Hummel for a loop and he couldn't figure out what was bothering him about Sebastian so much. From where Kurt was sitting he can clearly see the tired bags under the young Warbler's eyes. He wouldn't have thought nothing of it but it was also Sebastian's posture. Instead of the confidence he usually had Kurt noticed he was slumped over and drained of his energy it seemed. Kurt knew something was up. He just didn't know what. And it bothered him. Sebastian and Kurt are friends, but that didn't mean that they didn't butt heads from time to time. The two singers had history. History of hating one another. That was the past though. Both are on good terms now and try not to dwelve on the past so much. But old habits die hard- as the saying goes. They still argue from time to time but its mostly out of caring too much. But neither would admit it. They were both VERY stubborn.

 

Blaine didn't notice anything different. Kurt asked, and Blaine was clueless. Not that Blaine didn't care but Blaine usually takes forever to notice anything out of the ordinary. Blaine is smart, just only saw the good in people. Kurt loved him for that.

 

"Kurt, Kurt, YOO HOO... KURT!" Kurt snapped out of his revere seeing his boyfriend Blaine's finger snap right in his face to get his attention.

 

"I'm- I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't realize I was day dreaming." Kurt is flushed with embarrassment as he just been caught eavesdropping.

 

"Kurt, I say this with love, So don't be mad... I know you were trying to read Mickey's and Sebastian's lips. Dont. Whatever is going on they WILL tell us themselves. Before you say anything else" Blaine cuts off Kurt as he was about to be interrupted., "I know YOU Kurt. You may not spread gossip but you DO LOVE it!" Blaine flashes his Prince Charming smile as Kurt continues to say nothing. I'm worried too. I noticed Seb's behavior has changed DRASTICALLY over the last few weeks. But if they wanted to tell us what's going on, they would've done so already."

 

"You noticed the same thing? But when I asked you said you didn't notice anything. Why did you lie?" Kurt asked, slightly confused, slightly hurt expression written all over his face.

 

"Kurt stop it. I didn't lie... exactly. I just withheld the truth. There is a BIG difference. I didn't wanna worry you over something that is most likely small." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand softly caressing it. "You're right I should have said something but I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm worried too." Blaine gestures over to the still talking pair. "They are our friends, and whether you want to admit it not you care for Sebastian." Kurt rolled his eyes at that but said nothing. Blaine smiled at that.

 

I'm right and he knows it. Blaine thinks to himself.

 

Kurt sighed heavily.

 

"Thank you for the concern Blaine." Blaine smile wide at this and Kurt smiles back, "We NEED to help them! Look at them! Something is wrong obviously!" Kurt says a little too loud but Sebastian and Mickey never noticed STILL talking amongst themselves.

 

"Kurt, sweetie calm down", Blaine grabs Kurt's hand again to gently soothe his boyfriend. After a few moments it works and Kurt is calm. "IF they want to tell us what's going on... THEY WILL. We CANT just demand they tell us. We gotta be patient and they'll come to us". Blaine says matter of factly.

 

Kurt sighs again heavily not liking this idea one bit.

 

"What if they dont tell us anything?" Kurt bites his lower lip desperately wanting to know what is happening. The tension eating at him.

 

"Then they don't." Blaine is firm when he speaks. "We leave it alone. It's not our business unless they want it to be. We may NOT like it, because trust me, I dont! But WE NEED to respect that. They'll tell us when they are ready. We as their friends NEED to drop it for now. We WILL get our answers soon enough." Blaine smiles again reassuring Kurt.

 

Kurt thought about it for a while and came to this conclusion.

 

"OK I'll drop it. Damn you Blaine Anderson! Why do you have to be SO charming!" Kurt smiles like the sun and Blaine does the same. Blaine laughs loudly as he answers.

 

" You KNOW you love it!"

 

Both teenagers laugh carelessly dropping the heavy subject matter but continue on enjoying each other's company.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

"Sorry guys if we kept you waiting, Seb's being a raging bitc-OWWWW!" Mickey rubs his foot where Sebastian stomped on it while walking to join Kurt and Blaine. The boys joined Kurt and Blaine for coffee, taking two seats across from the couple. Customers walked in and out of the Lima Bean going about their day. It was late afternoon and business was booming.

 

Mickey shot Sebastian a dirty look. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine stifled a laugh while Sebastian played it like he did nothing wrong.

 

"You OK Mickey? You need to be more careful and don't trip on yourself". Sebastian smiled mischievously. Mickey was shooting daggers at Sebastian at this point but decided to not tell his friend anything.

 

All four teens were settled and enjoying their drinks. They fell into a somewhat awkward silence.

 

The noise from the patrons at the Lima Bean was the only sound around them. Other than that it was dead silent at the boy's table. Kurt wanted to get a conversation going and fast! Honestly he figured if he wanted silence, he'd rather be at the library.

 

Fed up with no one talking and silence getting more and more uncomfortable, Kurt decided to take the bull by the horns.

 

"How are you guys? Are you guy's preparing for Sectionals this year?" Kurt asks with a grin on his face. He mentally noted how Sebastian and Mickey seemed to be really nervous and acting really odd since joining them. Kurt picked up on how Mickey kept eyeing Sebastian – no not just eyeing Sebastian but he kept glancing at the Warbler's stomach. Kurt found that to be very strange but said nothing. He just continued to observe the pair. Kurt wanted to see what that was all about. Even though Blaine said to leave them alone, one way or the other, he was going to get answers.

 

Mickey seemed startled that someone was talking because just as fast as Kurt was talking Mickey finally took his eyes off Sebastian long enough to stammer out an answer.

 

"Uhhh- yeah-s-s-s-u-re K-uh-urt. Whatever yo-o-o-ou ssssay". Mickey answered super fast and fidgety. Obviously Mickey didn't pay attention to anything Kurt said and went right back to gawking at Sebastian. Kurt found this to be rude. What was the sudden interest in Sebastian anyway?

 

This all was creeping Kurt out and it seemed too juicy to ignore at the same time. What were those two talking about earlier? Kurt had to know.

 

Kurt returned his attention to Sebastian. Earlier when Sebastian and Mickey came in, he noticed Sebastian was slouching and seemed tired and out of it, but now that he's closer, Kurt starts noticing a lot more about Sebastian.

 

All of this was weird and not like Sebastian at all. Kurt knew Sebastian for a long time and this person sitting across from him wasn't Sebastian. He didn't know this guy. Sebastian was a snarky bitch who Kurt enjoyed to fight with from time to time. This was a shell of the Sebastian Smythe that Kurt knew. He didn't like this person. Then again Kurt didn't really care for the real Sebastian either...most days. But still he cared enough to try to help Sebastian.

 

Kurt could see bags under the Warbler's eyes – dark, deep and purple. He seemed tense and sad which worried Kurt the most. The glee club singer also saw that Sebastian seemed a little heavier in recent weeks. It was if he gained some weight but Kurt didn't pay attention to it...until now. He wondered if it was stress that was causing Sebastian's sudden weight gain. He was genuinely concerned. He didn't want Sebastian to be sick. Kurt didn't hate Sebastian that much.

 

Sebastian ignored his coffee, just staring at it like it offended him or something. Normally Sebastian loved his coffee. Today was a different story. Sebastian wasn't drinking it. Kurt raised one eyebrow in confusion. Normally Sebastian would be on his third cup by now. The coffee eventually got cold. What was going on? Why were his friend and Sebastian (who may or may not be his friend, depending your point-of-view) behaving so...disturbingly?

 

This whole situation made Kurt feel like he was in The Twilight Zone.

 

Had aliens taken over his friend's bodies?

 

Kurt wanted to laugh at that even if he didn't believe in aliens. That was the stupidest thing he has ever thought of but it would explain why the pair were being so weird today.

 

Kurt shakes his head. Kurt continued his little investigation and looked closer. And if he hadn't he would've missed it. All three guys were talking now about school, singing, etc totally not realizing Kurt wasn't in their conversation.

 

And that was the moment Kurt concluded the impossible. Kurt's eyes nearly bulged out of sockets and he had to force himself not to cover his mouth in disbelief. There it was. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think it was possible.

 

It CAN'T be! It didn't make any sense. But then again it did. Kurt had to do a triple check take to believe what he saw.

 

It happened so fast but Kurt was sure he saw it.

 

As all three guys continued to chat away, Sebastian yawned, stretched his arms up and that's when Kurt could clearly see an outstretched stomach. Sebastian's stomach had a very small, hardly noticeable bump, unless you were looking for it. It was practically undetectable. Nonetheless it was there and it was a bump. At first glance it looked like Sebastian had a food baby or the Freshman Fifteen. Kurt thought it was that. But considering today's events between his two friends, the annoying secrecy, and Sebastian's physical systems, it suddenly clicked in Kurt's brain. Kurt FINALLY had his answers.

 

This HAD to be it. It just had to. It would explain so much.

 

One thought came to his mind.

 

How is this medically possible?

 

Kurt wondered if anyone else noticed. He looked around the table again and no one seemed to have a clue what he saw. He sighed in relief.

 

He looked at Blaine to see if he saw it. Blaine was clueless. Blaine was laughing too hard at whatever Mickey said and didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. He seemed back to normal. And Mickey was the same old loveable Mickey, always cracking jokes.

 

Oh my! I can't believe Sebastian's- No! Its impossible! Guys can't get pregnant. There has to be some other explanation? Why didn't they tell me? Why didn't Mickey tell me? How far along is he? He doesn't look big...yet. How long did they both know? I'm their friend. Yes, Sebastian and I have a past... But I thought we got to a point where he can trust me? This is all happening so fast... This makes sense. The whispering and odd behavior. Not to mention that Sebastian looks like hell. No nicer way to put it. He looks like shit. I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG! I FUCKING KNEW IT!

 

Kurt's thoughts were in a whirlwind. One thought after the other just kept popping up. This made Kurt's head spin. He couldn't fathom that a boy could get knocked up – especially if that boy is someone he knew.

 

They couldn't keep it a secret forever. The boys should know by now Kurt catches on quick. It was both a gift and a curse.

 

Kurt's thoughts continued.

 

Who the dad? We all know Seb's sexual history. Hell all of Ohio knows he's a ho. And does that poor other father know?

 

Kurt asks himself as he figures out a plan to tell Sebastian and Mickey that he knows and how he plans to help them. He is hurt that they both lied to his face but he was there friend and he wanted to help anyway he could.

 

Kurt was now a part of this. And he wasn't going anywhere. He would tell Blaine soon about his discovery. Not now but soon.

 

First he had questions that needed answers.

 

Kurt thinks this as his friends are chatting away as if everything was OK.

 

Kurt sat there the rest of the afternoon, uneasy about this whole situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

"Bas, so now that we know about the baby and everything..." Mickey pauses thinking about how to bring this conversation up without overstepping. This was going to be a challenge. The last few days WERE challenging. Mickey asked anyway.

 

A lot of things weighed heavily on his mind these days and this wasn't even his kid! But this was his friend. And he would do anything for him

 

They were currently at Mickey's house in his room. It was a beautiful afternoon and both just got home from school. They were exhausted from Glee practice but too slap happy to relax. The Warblers always were like this, especially after practice.

 

It was exciting. So now here the best friends are goofing off when they should be doing homework. The pair didn't care about that. They just enjoyed being away from the shackles that was Dalton Academy.

 

"Go on...Ask away my doe eyed bestie!" Sebastian giggles behind his hands. Mickey stares at his friend like he lost all reason. Mickey couldn't help but smile softly at Sebastian's silly behavior. They needed this. To be silly and free. It has been a rough last few days since Mickey found out his male friend is with child. And the father is the guy he can't stand most in this world. Mickey's head would start spinning again if he tried to make sense of all this information, so for now he chose not to think about Dave or how his friend got knocked up, instead he chose to focus on Sebastian. Just him. That brought a huge smile to the young man's face.

 

"Your .'doe eyed bestie'?" Mickey suddenly asked confused, he again couldn't help but smile at Sebastian's awesomely adorable behavior. THIS was the way Mickey loved seeing Sebastian, grinning and carefree. Not stressed or sad. Only if the world were that simple.

 

Mickey briefly frowned.

 

He turned his attention back to Sebastian who still was smiling as bright as the sun.

 

"Yes! You look so Doe eyed – like a reindeer, in fact that's what I'm gonna call you from now on... 'Mickey the red nosed Reindeer'! Because you are so damn cute like that reindeer, who I suspect is gay..." Sebastian exclaimed. Mickey pinched Sebastian playfully as he spoke.

 

"You know Seb... You aren't making any sense, Rudolph is a cartoon first of all, And second of all I don't think he's gay... Third of all, I'm not cute... I'm adorable!" Mickey flashes Sebastian a cheesy grin which makes the other teen grin with glee.

 

"I think pregnancy is making you hysterical!" Mickey laughed as he received a few more playful pinches to his stomach. The boys laughed and laughed in their own little world.

 

After a few more pinch fests and tickle fights, the boys try to calm their laughing down, struggling to breathe as they topple each other on Mickey's mattress.

 

After a while, once there breathing was back to normal and they were laying side-by-side, head to head by each other, Sebastian spoke first.

 

"You know why else I wanna call you 'Mickey the Red Nosed Reindeer'?" Sebastian ornily asked, suddenly with a huge grin on his face.

 

"No why?" Mickey asked, almost afraid of his friends answer.

 

"Because..." Sebastian paused. Mickey held his breath.

 

"Out with it man!" Mickey practically yelled getting impatient when Sebastian took forever to answer.

 

Sebastian's smile grew wider not deterred by his friend.

 

"Because, when you laugh really hard your nose glows really bright red! See? Get it? So you're 'Mickey The Red Nosed Reindeer'!" Sebastian doubles over in laughter as Mickey tackles him suddenly tickling him all over.

 

"Hey! My nose doesn't do that! Take it back!" Mickey laughs uncontrollably.

 

"Never!" Sebastian yells back laughing and giggling just as hard.

 

"What?!" Mickey pretends to be mad as he pins Sebastian's arms underneath him. He was careful not to lie on Sebastian's growing belly.

 

It was such a sweet sight. Two friends hanging out without a care in the world at that moment. No one could take that away even if they tried.

 

Despite his recent troubles, Sebastian was in good mood – no, make that a GREAT mood! Mickey always brought out the silly side to Sebastian and Sebastian loved Mickey for making him forget about his life, even if it was just for a while.

 

As always with life all good things must come to an end eventually and Mickey had to focus so he can ask what he wanted to.

 

"Sebastian?" Mickey asks suddenly serious which caused the pregnant teen to sit up and pay close attention to his friend. The smiles were gone. Seriousness took its place.

 

"Huh? What is it Mickey?" Sebastian grabs Mickey's hand and Mickey noticed how perfect those two hands seem to fit together. Mickey shook his head from that thought and continued.

 

"Well now that we know you're pregnant..." Mickey focused on their conjoined hands and then looked into Sebastian eyes, which held nothing but worry. Mickey wanted to take that away, if only he knew how. He returned his focus back on his conversation. Why was this so hard?

 

"Are you gonna...you know? K-Keep…it?" Mickey asks almost bluntly which threw off Sebastian. He didn't know how to answer that. He really hadn't thought this through much. In all honesty he was trying so hard to process the unplanned pregnancy that he didn't think very much about his options. He has thought about it some though. In short, Sebastian was stuck and he really needed someone to talk to about it. So why not talk to the one who has been there from the beginning?

 

"Um...I thought about it..." Sebastian begins nervously, biting his lower lip.

 

"Have you? Really?" Mickey questions, raising one eyebrow in the air not taking his eyes off his friend.

 

"Yeah... Mickey! I can't think with you looking at me like that!" Sebastian all but screams looking away disconnecting their hands.

 

Mickey for a brief moment was sad that his fingers were suddenly cold without Sebastian's fingers around him, safe and warm.

 

"Looking at you like what?!" Mickey asks and before he knew what he was doing he puts his hand underneath Sebastian's jaw, gently forcing the other boy to look at him.

 

Soon eyes connected, no one spoke. None were needed in that moment.

 

Mickey could get lost in those eyes. And all Sebastian could think about was that how much he wished Mickey's eyes were Dave's... Oh, how Sebastian wished! How they both wished for things they couldn't have... OR let themselves have.

 

There was a comfortable silence as Mickey leaned in close to Sebastian's face and he could smell his friend's soap. He liked that smell because it was Sebastian. All Sebastian.

 

For a moment Mickey thought (or hoped) he saw Sebastian lean in closer to his lips. He swore it.

 

That was wishful thinking on his part.

 

Sebastian pulled away, breaking their little cocoon and this forced Mickey's face and feelings to go back to neutral.

 

Sebastian sighed.

 

Mickey sighed slightly louder. Both boys glanced at each other and smiled.

 

Mickey spoke first.

 

"You know Sebastian... There's always adoption if you decide you can't keep the kid..." Mickey breathed out and continued.

 

"It can go to a good home where someone can love the kid and take care of it right? And someone won't screw it up". Mickey didn't hear his words before he spoke. He didn't realize his mistake until it was too late.

 

Sebastian exploded.

 

"What?! Are you saying that I won't be able to provide a loving home if I kept MY kid?! Sebastian angrily gets up and stands in front of Mickey, glaring him down.

 

Mickey at that moment wished he could take his words back and eat the rug on the floor instead.

 

"Come on Bas, THAT'S NOT what I'm saying-"

 

"OH I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Sebastian roars. He couldn't be stopped. "That I'll be a terrible parent! That somehow I'll screw him up! That I'll go off and whore around as soon as this kid pops out!" Sebastian goes on and on his tirade until Mickey had enough.

 

"I won't do that! I'll show you Mickey! I'm NOT some horrible whor-"

 

"Enough!" Mickey screams on top of Sebastian's tirade.

 

This immediately quiets down the hysterical boy.

 

Mickey NEVER yelled at him like this and Sebastian was taken aback. He knew he was in the wrong but still...

 

After Sebastian and Mickey calm their nerves, Mickey begins again but takes a much softer approach.

 

"Bas..." He gently nudges his hurt friend who refused to look at him at first but after a few more playful nudges Sebastian gave in, even smiling at the huge dork in front of him.

 

"I'm sorry". Mickey takes Sebastian's hand in his again, feeling that familiar safe warmth he lov- needed so much. He gently leaned his head on Sebastian's small shoulder and the other boy let him.

 

"I forgive you…you dork." Sebastian softly whispers while Mickey quietly chuckled. Both boys knew they were going to be OK. Both boys could never stay mad at each other very long. Their friendship was stronger than that. Nothing could break them.

 

Mickey smiled.

 

Sebastian smiled even wider. The world seemed to turn again.

 

"You will be a great parent. I mean it." Mickey whispered and Sebastian's heart warmed for his friend.

 

This next part was hard for Mickey. They were good but now he still had to explain what he meant by his comments earlier.

 

He couldn't let it go. He had to explain.

 

"Bas, don't take this the wrong way…". Sebastian eyes narrowed but he let his friend talk. "You are really young... And you have your whole life ahead of you. You got dreams. I know you do. You want to get out of Lima. Hell, I WANT you to get the hell out of here and follow your dreams! Whatever you choose. You need to be there!" Sebastian wanted to sob at that moment but he forced himself to stay calm. Mickey continued.

 

"Having a kid is a BIG respons-"

 

"I know! Mickey you don't need to lecture-"

 

"Let me finish! Please!" Mickey asks passionately and Sebastian chose this time to keep his mouth shut until Mickey was done.

 

"As I was saying..." Mickey clears his throat, holding the young teen's hand tighter showing his support.

 

"All I want is for you to be happy... That's all. I want what's best for you and your child. You BOTH deserve…the world." Mickey stares at Sebastian's lips but quickly refocuses and stares into his fellow Warbler's eyes. He could get lost in them for hours.

 

"So do I... I want the best for my…baby." Sebastian's voice tremors slightly as he speaks with tears forming in his eyes. Mickey has to force himself not to reach out and wipe away those tears.

 

This was the most honest Sebastian has ever been in his life. He was letting his heart be vulnerable.

 

He wants to be like this with Dave. Those circumstances wouldn't allow him. Dave wasn't ready. Neither is Sebastian.

 

Sebastian had to get his mind off the football player.

 

"I know this girl…" Sebastian began, "Well I don't know her personally... Hummel told me about her." Mickey sits up and pays attention to this important story.

 

"Her name is Quinn Fabray."

 

"Hey! Yeah I know of her!" Mickey exclaimed excitedly. "Wasn't that the head Christian Cheerio at McKinley that got preggers?" Mickey asked. Sebastian nodded.

 

"I knew it! That story was all over the newspapers... What about her?" Mickey asks curiously as Sebastian sits up straighter.

 

"Well... Kurt told me that she gave her kid up for adoption and well that's all good for her and I admire her for that... But..." Sebastian stops and puts his head down.

 

It took a second but FINALLY Mickey got it. He understood what his friend was struggling to say.

 

"You want to keep it, don't you?" Mickey whispers. Sebastian subtly nodded.

 

Mickey was slightly alarmed.

 

"Sebastian, what about your future? You are going to be with a baby and let's face it – you can barely keep your life together! Why do you wanna do this?"

 

"Because... I love him." Sebastian firmly stated then looks up with tears in his eyes and a wet smile caressing his growing belly.

 

Mickey was astonished and maybe even a little jealous. He wanted to argue further and tell Sebastian how delusional and naive he was acting but that smile... It made him weak. He couldn't tell him anything because of that damn smile!

 

"You mean the baby? You love the baby?" Mickey asks.

 

"Y-Yes...". Sebastian slightly fibbed but he couldn't tell Mickey who else he meant. They were over. Dave was gone.

 

"I know it will be hard... And my parents are going to freak out when I explain all this..."Sebastian looks deeply in the boys eyes and spoke again so honestly. His heart was filled with so much love.

 

"He's mine... Don't you get it, Mick? I'll have something that is ALL MINE. I can't let him go..." Sebastian wasn't sure if he was talking about the baby or Dave. Or both.

 

Mickey wanted to be sure that is what Sebastian wanted. He was afraid but he put his feelings aside and decided not to discuss this any further. Sebastian had apparently made up his mind.

 

Mickey was hurt. He chose not to say anything.

 

"OK, well if this what you want... I still think we should discuss it further. But it's up to you and I'll support you..." Mickey chooses this moment to hug Sebastian. He hugged him tightly.

 

All Sebastian could do was sob tears of joy and hug back.

 

"Thank you so much! You are such a GOOD friend! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Sebastian said through tears, muffled by Mickey's shoulder.

 

OK, THAT statement hurt Mickey more than anything else in the entire world. He kept his game face on not letting Bas see how much that made him ache.

 

Those words stung. A lot. The huge pain in his heart wouldn't go away but there wasn't anything Mickey could do. He liked being there with and for Sebastian, as a shoulder to cry on so to speak. There was no doubt about that. He HATED that's all his friend will see him as... A friend. He wanted more... From the very beginning of their friendship he wished for more. But Sebastian didn't see him that way. Mickey was afraid he never would and that he would be doomed to be a best friend forever. At the very same time though there was no place he would rather be than by said friend's side. Especially in Sebastian's time of need. Mickey surmised that he would rather have a friendship than NOT be a part of this amazingly complicated boy's life. He could stick it out, if that's what Sebastian wanted. Mickey would do it. Over time he hoped he could accept it. Hope was a dangerous thing.

 

Mickey turns his thoughts back to Sebastian and brought up the one person he didn't want to.

 

If Sebastian was serious about the baby, he HAD to bring up the other father. It was in the best interest of the baby.

 

Mickey frowned.

 

Sebastian didn't catch that look on his friend's face.

 

"Bas... What about Dave?"

 

"What about him?" Sebastian plays dumb and Mickey wants to get mad but he's so exhausted he couldn't. This was a very emotional day.

 

"Bas, don't... Don't do that." Mickey scolds Sebastian as if he were three years old.

 

"So? What about him?!" Sebastian tensed up – he could feel his anger bubbling. Dave was a sensitive subject and Mickey of ALL people should've understood that.

 

"He's the dad! He deserves to know-"

 

"No! I want nothing to do with him! THAT BASTARD WILL NEVER KNOW THIS BABY! AND YOU WONT TELL HIM EITHER! GOT IT?! " Sebastian goes ballistic pointing his finger at Mickey. He can't deal with this. Sebastian can't think about him. He broke his heart. There was no going back. Ever.

 

It's too goddamn painful.

 

Before Mickey had a chance to stop him or even answer him, Sebastian was already gone out his room and out in the world.

 

Mickey didn't go after him like he wanted. He chose to give the pregnant teen some time to think and cool down on his own. Sebastian had a LOT to think about. The Italian singer understood that. Mickey gave him some space.

 

Mickey sighed.

 

This was going to be a LONG pregnancy journey. Mickey had no choice but to strap himself in for the roller coaster ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Kurt, I know this is out of the blue... But I could really use someone to talk to other than Mickey. He pissed me off soooo bad I'm shaking with rage. If you can meet me at the Lima Bean I'd appreciate it. I need to talk to someone or I might explode.-Sebastian.

 

Hi Sebastian, what's going on with you and Mickey? I'm surprised to not only hear from you but also hear that you and Mickey are fighting. You two are practically surgically sewn at the hip. Ha! I expected to be the last person on this planet you would wanna talk to. But now that I'm thinking about it, as long your not texting my boyfriend anymore I'm actually glad you came to me first. ;) I'll meet you there but first I want to know why...Why are you and Mickey fighting?-Kurt

 

Daaaaaamn! Hummel you SURE CAN Talk! Hahaha! You literally wrote an essay. Lol And that stab to me about your boyfriend... Ouch! Kitty has claws huh? ;) well don't worry your pretty little gay face, I'm over Blaine like I told you a thousand and one times... Anyway I'll explain everything when we meet up. So can you meet me or not? I'm too upset to type anymore.-Sebastian.

 

OK Bas... You win. I can clearly see your upset and your trying to cover it with humor. I know you... Deal. I have time to meet you now if you want? I'm on my way... And Sebastian... Whatever you and Mickey are fighting about? YOU will be OK... Got it? :) Keep your head up.-Kurt.

 

First of all, DON'T call me "Bas" only Mickey is allowed to call me that. OK cool, Im already here so meet me at our usual table. I can order your usual if you want? And AWWWWWW! You DO care about me! I knew it! :) lol!... But seriously...Thank you Hummel...Thank you.-Sebastian.

 

SHUT UP DORK!... I DO NOT CARE! ;P GO PLAY IN TRAFFIC! LOL! ;) And that's ok... I'll order when I get there... Thank you anyway. And Your welcome! Anytime! ;) see you soon...-Kurt.

 

Lol! I knew I can get to you! Ha! You love me and you know it! :-) Ok thank you...-Sebastian.

 

NP :)Getting in my car now. I can't text anymore...-Kurt

 

.

 

When Kurt arrived, Sebastian was already there. The Lima Bean's Saturday lunch rush was in full swing and the sullen, pale boy had the only vacant table. Kurt took a moment to study him from afar. Sebastian was staring at his cup, his index finger gently stroking the edge of the plastic lid. His eyelids were droopy and he was massaging his belly.

 

Kurt knew he was right.

 

With a heavy sigh, he turned towards the café and ordered his favorite – café mocha latte, with non-fat dairy cream. He remembered the day Blaine surprised him by remembering his coffee order and was charmed by it. That was the day he realized he was falling for the boy others would call 'Bland'. He chuckled at that thought.

 

But Kurt had a job to do and he couldn't believe he was helping the boy that almost broke up his relationship with Blaine. Regardless, he said he would help and he was doing what he could to…mend fences. After all, Sebastian had recently seemed to change and Kurt was oddly proud of him.

 

So, with determination, he strode up to Sebastian and plopped down. The other boy didn't even flinch.

 

"You're late." Sebastian muttered.

 

"Well, I had to order my coffee and YOU were the one who wanted to meet me. So, you had a good chance of getting here before me."

 

Sebastian didn't respond.

 

"So…what's up?"

 

Again, Sebastian didn't respond. Kurt took a sip of his coffee and wiped his mouth. When the other boy STILL said nothing, Kurt took the initiative.

 

"I was surprised when you said you and Mickey are fighting. You two always seem very happy…together."

 

"We're not 'together'."

 

"I didn't mean it like that."

 

Pause. Sebastian sighed. "I know."

 

A long, tense moment passed before Sebastian said, "Look, Kurt. I know you're surprised I asked you here. But…I need some advice. Lately, Mickey has been…HOVERING over me. He's like…like…"

 

"Overprotective?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well, I can see why."

 

Surprised, Sebastian finally looked at Kurt. "Why?"

 

Caught off guard, Kurt decided to go for the jugular. "Because…well…I think Mickey and I are concerned for your…" Kurt's voice dropped to a loud whisper, "physical well being."

 

Sebastian's eyes widened momentarily and then dropped them back to his cup. He fiddled with the lid with a little more intensity and remained silent.

 

"Sebastian, I don't say this to scare you, but Mickey and I know…we KNOW, that you need…special care right now."

 

"Kurt, what are you talking about?"

 

Kurt swallowed. "Sebastian, don't play stupid."

 

"I'm not stupid. I'm never as stupid as a Meerkat!"

 

"And don't get defensive either! You asked for my advice and I'm giving it!"

 

That seemed to silence the defensive, suddenly uncomfortable Warbler in front of him. Kurt looked him over and quickly saw the teabag label sticking outside of the cup. Sebastian had ordered green tea. Kurt smiled.

 

"I see you're drinking green tea."

 

"Yeah? What of it?"

 

"It seems right for someone in…your condition," Sebastian's head shot up, "that you shouldn't be drinking coffee."

 

Sebastian said nothing. The silence was infuriating to Kurt, but for the moment, he let it slide.

 

"Look, you know you can trust Mickey and me, and I know-"

 

"I don't know I can trust you."

 

"Yes, you do."

 

"How?"

 

"Sebastian," Kurt patiently said, "I haven't told anyone about you."

 

"What's to tell?"

 

"Sebastian, stop it!"

 

The Warbler stared wide-eyed. "What did I-?"

 

"I know, Sebastian!" Then, Kurt's voice calmed a little. "I know."

 

Little tremors formed all over Sebastian's body.

 

"And two things need to happen, Sebastian. One, you need to let Mickey and I help you in any way we can. And two," Kurt leaned forward a little bit closer, "you need to tell…whomever the other father is."

 

Sebastian looked at anywhere but at Kurt. Squirming like a three-year old, he turned in his seat and tried to cross his leg over his other. But a vicious shooting pain crossed his belly and his hand automatically covered the pained area. Sebastian looked at Kurt watching him and immediately removed his hand.

 

"Please listen to us. And…tell the other guy. He'll want to know. He might even help."

 

For the first time ever, Sebastian looked weak. "I…I don't know if I can."

 

"You HAVE to, Sebastian. And soon."

 

Kurt took another sip of his coffee, which was now lukewarm. And since Sebastian wasn't saying anything, he decided to make his exit.

 

"I know," Kurt began, standing up, "that that's what you wanted to talk about…I think." Sebastian's silence was INFURIATING! "So, I've given it to you. So, I'm leaving. And Sebastian?" The Warbler looked up, his eyes heavy with pain and exhaustion. "Please take my advice."

 

Kurt left. Sebastian sighed. The lunch rush wore on.

 

.

 

At least an hour passed and Sebastian hadn't moved from his spot. The lunch rush had basically passed and now, there were only a handful of people in the café.

 

He was a myriad of emotions – angry, relieved, scared, embarrassed. And he was uncomfortable. His belly was starting to give him fits and his feet hurt too. He wanted to cross his legs or lie down or go shopping or drink coffee or go bowling or write a book or ANYTHING other than the task ahead of him.

 

And, of course, he hated Kurt's advice. He hated it for one major reason – he knew Kurt was absolutely right. And just KNOWING that was hard enough.

 

So, with a heavy sigh, he activated his phone and with a sharp intake of breath, he slowly exhaled, opening up his text menu.

 

He took a sip of his green tea – a delaying tactic that proved to be way too short. After he set his cup down, he started the text –

 

Dave, I have something important to tell you. I know you hate me right now, but please meet me at the Lima Bean as soon as you can. I'm sorry.

 

He reviewed the text with an almost hateful look in his eye. Looking down, Sebastian shook his head, hating not being in control. He wondered what Mickey would think of him doing this, and he didn't know. He wasn't completely sure what the future would hold, and he hated that too. And Kurt knew that the other father needed to know and might help. And just how the hell did Kurt know anyway? There were just too many variables in Sebastian's life and with a partial hand over his eyes, his pressed 'Send'.

 

He almost wished he hadn't done it. Sebastian dropped his phone on the table and covered his face with his hands, letting a long, tense sigh escape his lips. And that's when he realized he needed to use the restroom. Again. He put his phone in his pocket, placed his bag on the table, and went to the men's room. Five minutes later, he returned to his table and sat down. He moved his bag and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He activated it and looked for a response.

 

There was none.

 

He practically threw his phone on the table. Was this really the right thing to do? With a curious tension between his friends, would adding Dave back to the mix really be a good thing? He was just trying to be friends with Kurt and Mickey and him were tense lately and Blaine was trying to act as mediator and Sebastian's head was spinning.

 

He took a sip of his tea. It didn't help. He wanted to leave. In fact, he actually considered it. Sebastian convinced himself that Da-

 

The cell phone vibrated.

 

Sebastian's eyes widened as he reached for the phone and activated it. With shaky fingers, he worked the menus and read Dave's response.

 

Fine. Be thr in 5.

 

Well, at least Dave was coming. Now, all Sebastian had to do was wait. He got up to get a second cup of green tea. Good thing the green tea was cheap.

 

.

 

True to his word, Sebastian saw Dave enter the café and his heart jumped a little. He was even a little excited until he saw another man come in right behind Dave. Both men were smiling and they hadn't noticed Sebastian yet. Dave and his chaperone entered like typical jocks – laughing, joking, punching each other's arms from time to time, etc. Sebastian didn't like it one bit.

 

He was forced to watch Dave and this guy get in line and order their drinks. He noticed that they didn't even turn around to look for him. Sebastian was seething with anger when Dave and his…friend were paying for their drinks.

 

Finally, Dave turned and located Sebastian. He motioned for his chaperone and after taking a sip of his coffee, headed towards Sebastian.

 

"Sebastian." Dave said.

 

"Hi Dave."

 

"Sebastian, this is my…friend, Albert."

 

"Hello Sebastian," Albert cordially said, sticking out his hand. Sebastian looked at it, and weakly shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Albert."

 

Dave and Albert sat down across from the angry, confused, uncomfortable, pregnant boy and a moment of silence passed.

 

"So," Dave began, "what did you want to talk about?"

 

"W-well," Sebastian tried to begin. He looked up and saw both guys just staring at him. "I have to admit, I wasn't prepared for…someone else to be here. No offense."

 

"None tak-"

 

"It was my idea to bring him here." Dave said. He turned to smile at the jock chaperone and Albert smiled back. It was a truly, honest smile that sent shards of anger through Sebastian's body.

 

Completely infuriated, Sebastian suddenly got up, grabbed his bag, and left! Dave was so shocked that he didn't even get time to call out Sebastian's name. Instead, Sebastian fled the scene, leaving two jocks in total shock.

 

Dave had never been so angry in his life. Sebastian too.

 

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the rest of the chapters I have so far. :) As a Thank you for your patience. :) Enjoy!

Chapter 10

 

"How dare he tell me what to do! Its my body!" Sebastian slams his hand on his bed as he's lying down resting, the late Monday afternoon sun shining in his windows greets him. At that very moment he's talking about Mickey, he feels the baby kick like he or she is agreeing with Sebastian. Sebastian laughs a little loud at the baby's little reaction, surprised Sebastian laughs some more and shakes his head.

 

"You silly little thing you!"

 

Sebastian knows it's probably too early to feel "the little one" he fondly named his baby for now, but none the more he feels something move so he thinks he or she is kicking. He'll go with that. Sebastian looks down and fondly smiles at his stomach running his long skinny fingers softly across his growing belly. It's still too early, it being only six weeks, but ever so slowly Sebastian's stomach is getting bigger, soon he'll have to wear baggy clothes and waddle to his classes...

 

Soon he'll have to tell his parents. And face the shitstorm coming his way when they find out. He knows he can't put off telling his parents forever but he hasn't had the balls to say the news out loud. How can he say to his parents he's expecting? A boy expecting... Their boy. Their son. A boy! A guy about to push out a baby in nine months! How? There was no easy way when Sebastian is still processing this himself.

 

Sebastian sighs loudly and decides to push those thoughts FAR away as possible.

 

Sebastian's bump is hardly noticeable unless you were really looking. BUT it was there hiding away like a little secret and for now it would have to be a secret.

 

Sebastian sighs louder. He switches his mind back to Mickey.

 

"I guess I can't be TOO mad. After all Mickey has been such a GOOD friend to me. He was just trying to help." Sebastian's stomach turns and twists making it uncomfortable to lie on his back anymore. Sebastian grumbles and turns on his left side facing his wall. It doesn't help much but he doesn't know what else to do.

 

He tries to go back to his train of thought but his stomach began to bother him and become so annoying that he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

 

He tossed and turned on his bed until he couldn't take it anymore. The ache in his belly was becoming unbearable.

 

"I need to get out of here. I can't think here." Sebastian whispers as he gets up, grabs his car keys and heads downstairs to head off anywhere but home.

 

Just as he was about to head outside Sebastian feels the baby kick and he smiles.

 

"Let's get out of here." He fondly rubs his stomach and locks the front door behind him.

 

.

 

Irritated. Annoyed. Aggravated. Exasperated. Even wound up. Sebastian's furrowed eyebrows said it all as he started his burgundy Beamer. And as he pulled out onto the street, the sun immediately flamed his eyes. He angrily flipped the visor down and he took off like a shot.

 

Of course, it didn't take very long to get to a red light. Still, it felt good to at least gun the engine and take off at high speed. Sebastian even almost smiled.

 

After a left turn onto Robb Avenue, he found a nice cruising speed and just barely started to relax. There wasn't very much to look at on this side of Lima – gas stations, churches, some homes, etc. But he wasn't there for the scenery. He was on his way to…somewhere.

 

Somewhere. Sebastian's eyes widened as he approached a red light on Metcalf Street. He sat there as absolutely no traffic was around. A heavy sigh fell out of his mouth and he looked to his left. A left turn onto Metcalf Street would eventually take him to Scandals– Lima, Ohio's only gay bar.

 

His interest perked…. That was until he realized the bar was closed. And it's not like he could enjoy a beer or anything. Plus, a trick is the absolute WORST thing for him. And his…baby. Sebastian brightened a little when a pleasant memory hit him for a hot minute.

 

That's where he met Dave.

 

A quick shake of his head seemed to grant him a green light and he gunned the engine once again to get away from Metcalf Street. Away from Scandals Away from the past.

 

There were no more thoughts as he approached Elida Road, turning right. But when he started to accelerate, a surprising thought hit him.

 

Strawberry milkshake.

 

A rub of his belly told him who wanted it. Even though Sebastian hated strawberries and anything strawberry flavored, he found himself turning into one of the few remaining ice cream stands, not too far from Cable Road. And after that task was done, strawberry milkshake in hand, he bravely took a sip as he got back on Elida Road. His face scrunched up in disgust at the taste, but it was surprisingly soothing to his belly. Every pregnant person knows what that means.

 

Finally, he approached the Elida Road/Cable Road intersection where the Lima Mall stood.

 

Shopping. Sebastian brightened. The car found a parking place.

 

He got out of his car and locked the door. Milkshake in hand, he looked at the expanse of the mall itself. It stretched for approximately an 1/8 of a mile, once the glory of this small, shitty town. Regardless, it was the best place to get the best of everything and anything. Sebastian finally smiled.

 

As soon as he entered, he was inundated with the typical sounds and smells of a Midwestern shopping mall – hot pretzels, sale announcements, bright lights of stores, mothers disciplining their kids, people walking like zombies, etc. It appealed to Sebastian immediately.

 

He carefully avoided Macys. His dad got on him about his spending before and besides, he could lose himself in that store. Instead, Sebastian walked and simply window-shopped. He sipped on his milkshake once in a while. A crying little girl brought out an 'ohhhh' face as her mother scooped her up. He even came to a stop, watching them pass him.

 

I'LL HAVE TO BE PREPARED FOR THAT, Sebastian thought. After a quick stroke of his belly, he took another drink and went on his merry way. Near the center of the mall, a giant, ugly fountain that wasn't even turned on stood in his way. He could smell the addictive Cinnabon buns. Breathing deeply, he almost went into Abercrombie & Fitch, but decided not to.

 

All in all, Sebastian was having a good time. Who knew window-shopping could be so fun?

 

That was until he neared Gymboree. Sebastian came to a full stop as he stared at onesies, twosies, and Disney-themed baby clothes. He put the straw of his shake in his mouth and bit into it. Of course, nothing was on sale, but he picked up a little Navy outfit. He produced an awed smile as he turned it around and around. And when he looked back at the display table, a very cute Lion King onesie made him drop the outfit.

 

"Hi there!"

 

Sebastian practically screamed and whirled around. But as he did so, the lid on his shake flew off and nearly half of its contents splashed on David Karofsky's shirt.

 

"Dave!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! You freaked me-!"

 

"I know." Dave calmly replied, using his hand to wipe his green shirt. "It's fine. I'll wash it out later. And…sorry for scaring you."

 

"Oh, that's OK." He almost started stroking the stains on Dave's shirt, but refrained.

 

"Again, I'm so incredibly sorry."

 

"It really is OK." And there it was. That calming, reassuring Karofsky smile that secretly melted Seb's resolve in the past. And even now, it helped the situation, but not the sudden tension. They stared at each other for just a moment and Seb dropped the onesie.

 

"So, how have you been?"

 

"Me? Oh fine. You?"

 

Dave's eyes narrowed just a little. "I'm good. I'm just here killing time. Albert and I are checking out dorms at school later today."

 

"Albe-?" Sebastian started to ask, but then he remembered. He kept his temper in check. "Oh yeah, that guy at the Lima Bean."

 

"Yeah…" Dave took a step closer to him. "What happened that-?"

 

"Who's Albert?"

 

Dave resisted the urge to chuckle at Seb's deflection.

 

"He's a friend. We're going to the same college this autumn." He must've sensed Seb's question in his mind. "We're not together, Seb."

 

"I know." Seb quickly said. "I didn't ask. I suppose it's nice to have…"

 

The question about what happened at the Lima Bean was killing Dave. But knowing Seb, he'd just redirect again.

 

"So, why are you looking at baby clothes?"

 

Of all the unfortunate times for this to happen, that familiar darting pain coursed through his abdomen. His body jolted forward just a bit, his eyes closed, and he resisted the urge to caress his belly. Instead, he hid everything as much as he could.

 

"Niece." Sebastian stammered through the pain. "Clothes. For baby shower."

 

Dave looked a little suspicious. "And I thought you hated strawberry-"

 

"I gotta go, Dave. It was nice to see-"

 

And with that, Sebastian could no longer withstand the pain. He clutched his belly and practically ran away.

 

Stunned, Dave just watched him go. There were even more questions now in David Karofsky's head. However, he had no choice but to shrug and walk the other way.


End file.
